The Child of the Sun and the Moon
by NemoAves
Summary: A Boffins Snow white and the Seven Dwarves AU. Has Bilbo/Bofur Thorin/Ori Dwalin/Lobelia and some sad Bungo/Belladonna Part 3 of my "Hobbit Theatre" series. Hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue - Pale Moon, Bright Sun

_For Rosa_Cotton ( a user from Archive of Our Own) who gave me the idea! :D_

_I won nothing! Please Enjoy!_

Prologue - Pale Moon, Bright Sun

There once was a nobleman, a fair and just man who oversaw the welfare of his territory like a mighty king would his Kingdom. He held the respect of many of his fellow lords and others. Eventually he took a wife, a vibrant and beautiful woman from a clan known not just for their strength of mind, body and heart but also for their preference of causality and comfort despite being (for the most part) nobility. The two were very happy together and all rejoiced.

And then one day, he died.

For all appearances, it would seem like the work of some pox. But the Lady knew better, she had seen many things in her travels to places far and wide. She could see that more than some inner ailment had stolen her love from her, though the culprit she could not discover.

With concern for the child she carried she asked for both the Sun-in honor of her husband's beliefs- and the Moon- her clan had always paid homage to her- to protect her child both night and day from those who would wish to do harm.

Soon enough she gave birth to a boy, with hair as brown as the earth and eyes as blue as the far away sea. It was not long after that she found her prayers had been answered, for it was seen that in the direct brightness of the sun her boy's hair would shine with hidden highlights of gold and his lightly tanned skin would seem to be kissed by the sun, while in the light of the pale moon his brown hair would look black as ebony with his skin washing out to gleam brightly like snow and his pink lips reddening like a rose.

As the boy grew it would be seen that he not only had ways with the plants of the earth but also with magic, he and people around him could not be seen or followed by mystical means and he could sense magic or evil in others or in objects. The Lady was proud of her young lad and was raising him to be as good a man as his father was while being as brave and outgoing as herself.

But, alas, their happiness was not to remain for eventually the Lady began to waste away. All manner of healers were called, but none of their potions and solutions worked for very long. The young boy cried, for he could tell that whatever was taking his mother was not of this world, but he could do nothing beside comfort her.

It was then that the late Lord's cousin came to the land, his reasons so as to "watch over" the family and his kin's estate. He seemed bright and friendly to the Lady and the lad, but she made sure to hide her son's true nature from him, only those she trusted utmost knew of her son's true talents. Because this cousin was the next of kin of the Lady's husband not too many complaints were made about his presence within the large manor and surrounding lands.

Not long after the Lady's soul passed to be with her husband.

To the shock of all it was revealed that the manor was left completely to the cousin instead of the late Lord's son, who-though young- was not too far away of being of age and already knew how to manage the estate with only a little help.

Rumors began to spread, as well as unrest. The new lord began to show his true colors, he began to run his house with an iron fist and restricted the young lad from doing much of what he did before. More word spread of the man's change of person, new, darker servants were put to work with the manor's original staff and he began to spend many hours in his study apparently talking to some unknown figure. But when a maid managed to spy on him one day, all she saw was the lord talking to a large mirror upon one wall. She tied to see more but suddenly she was discovered.

She was flogged so severely upon the spot that had other servants not rushed in to rescue her she would have died. It was then that the lord began to be crueler to those under his power, but none tried to leave; their will would crumble when the thought entered their minds. Any efforts to intervene on the situation within from the Lord and Lady's families were terminated either by the armed forces of the evil lord or by death and disease.

The lad grew sad, for although he wished for them-and himself- to leave he also did not want to be left alone. And he would not leave the land of his father and mother, the land he loved dearly.

He was left to fend for himself.

And that is where the story of one Bilbo Baggins begins.


	2. The Mirror Speaks

_Hello All! Hope you enjoy!_  
><em>I own nothing!<em>  
><em>And remember, 8888 means a simultaneous scene while 8888888888888 means a scene hours later, my quirky shorthand.<em>

One- The Mirror Speaks

Bilbo huffed as he gave a final tug to pull his bucket full of water from the well, this was one of the few good wells left and as consequence one had to drop the bucket very low to get a full amount of water. With a sigh he transferred the water to the pail he had brought with him and then reset the well for the next person who needed it. As he walked back to the main house Bilbo took in a large breath of fresh air, it was a surprisingly nice day. He lifted his face to bask in the rare rays of pure sunshine, the few brown curls that escaped his green cloak-hood shined brightly and his skin glowed lightly. Any who saw him would've thought he was some forest spirit or apparition.

After a moment or two more he came back to himself and continued on his way,

_This is no time for dawdling! Today the traveling market opens in these parts and this year I am going! _

With this thought as motivation Bilbo made his quick way back to the kitchens so as to deliver the water Shamira, the head cook and master of the kitchens, had asked him to fetch. Even before his mother's passing Bilbo had loved to help in the kitchens, seeing the gifts from the earth made into even more lovely things to eat was always a delight. He guessed that's why he retreated there-and to the waiting arms of Shamira and the other servants- after things went from bad to worse with his "uncle" Clovis.

That man…had changed after the lovely Belladonna had died, Bilbo had felt it. The man had gone from not being readable at all, to just oozing mal-intent, and magic. And every time Bilbo saw him- which thankfully wasn't very much- it only grew worse. Bilbo prayed that things would work out in the end, but as long as his parent's final will said Clovis would have the manor, he was nothing but a poor guest in his very own home.

Bilbo shook the bad thoughts from his mind, today was not the day for brooding. He smiled as he was welcomed back into the kitchen by the workers within.

"'Bout time ye came back." drawled Juno, a young half-dwarf girl that was one of Shamira's assistant cooks.

Bilbo rolled his eyes good naturedly, and was about to retort when he was cut off.

"Says the girl who is taking an age to peel me my potatoes!" said Shamira, eyeing her daughter with a critical eye and a large grin.

While Juno blushed the third assistant cook Zan let out loud chuckles as he diced vegetables for that day's midday meal, it was to be a hearty stew to offset the early spring chill.

Bilbo let out a sigh as he placed the water next to Juno- and quickly made a face at her which she returned with a grin- and turned back Shamira in time for a hug. The dwarf-woman was always bestowing affection upon him, she had come with his mother after she married his father Lord Baggins as a sort of all-purpose assistant and had found her place in leading the kitchens. She was like an aunt to him and he thanked the Moon and Sun for her presence in his life every day.

"Sha I have finished with the usual chores, is there anything else you need of me?" He tried to keep himself from looking anxious as much as possible but Shamira saw right through him as always. She grinned as she said

"Why? Got some place to go, do we love? The market perhaps?"

He could only grin innocently in response.

With a laugh she said "All right, all right. Go clean yourself up and go enjoy it. But make sure no one sees you leave."

She leaned forward then and handed him a small pouch of money before continuing, "Go buy yourself something nice and if you find any interesting tidbits to cook with don't hesitate to pick some up some for the kitchen."

Much more softly she added "And keep your hood up."

He nodded and left the kitchen, a grin on his face. As he walked down the hall toward his room he could hear Juno complain

"Hey! How come he gets to skip on afternoon work?!"

_88888_

Clovis Baggins, lord of the estate of Bag-End and its surrounding lands up until the territories of neighboring noblemen began, sole authority of those under his thumb with the lack of a proper king on the throne of the nearby kingdom, sat and brooded. He brooded for the fact that truly, he was not a man and he wished he was where he was meant to be.

For in truth he was a troll, the King of the Golden-Bearded trolls in point of fact. Or at least he had been. His true name was Jarogniew, son of Zbigniew. He had been making designs on expanding his territory, namely the land a certain nobleman had currently been occupying. He was just about to send his plans into motion when his good for nothing nephew Leutwin told not only the nobleman but also his mother, his dear sister Reut.

She spared no time in confronting him upon the matter, and when he refused to concede even when she brought up that it was in violation of ancient laws- he didn't give a horse's arse about laws, the lands had valuable riches and good Sun-infused soil!- she challenged him for the right to rule. To his ever-lasting chagrin she had defeated him and banished him. But he had gotten back at her, in secret he had had her son, the little rat, killed. He had made it look like an accident and none could point to him or anyone else as responsible. He would have tried to kill her too but her magic had always been more powerful, she'd be able to smell his plans towards her from miles away.

With that he had set his sights on getting back at the nobleman, but he could not. At least at first. Thanks to his late nephew's interference the nobleman was prepared, he had placed Sun charms and barriers all around the borders of his land. Keeping those with bad intentions out. Jarogniew had nearly choked with frustration and rage, his magic could do nothing.

He searched for something to aid him in his "quest" and found the cave of this…thing…that collected items, both magical and mundane. He was an odd fellow-he assumed it was a fellow for it only wore a loincloth and had a flat chest- and talked to himself regularly. In exchange for a simple ring that could turn its wearer invisible he was given leave to take any item that caught his fancy.

That is when he saw it, a magical mirror with a gold frame decorated in serpents and shining with magic. He could not believe the find, quickly he took leave of the creature with his trade and returned to what had been his hideout at the time. It was there he had learned of the magic's true power.

There are many magic mirrors in the world, all of them do different things. Some show the past, some glimpses of the future, and some the inner hearts of those before it. But a few, a special few, held a slave within. A spirit with advanced clairvoyance and knowledge, some dark texts speak of the details but it is unknown if the spirit within is either of the living or a devil.

But either way the slave within the mirror would be loyal to the current owner of it, though, it is warned, that the spirit will at times have its own agenda or simply wish to only speak half-truths. The former troll king had not been worried and persuaded the spirit to help him in his quest.

With the help of the mirror Jarogniew had cursed the human with illness when he finally ventured past his land's borders and later had taken over the form of the true Clovis Baggins to infiltrate his enemy's former estate. It was there he had found his lonely widow and runt of a son. Again with the help of the mirror and his own cunning Jarogniew made sure to gain control of the lands and disposed of the mother as he had the father.

He had contemplated on killing the son, but thought better of it. He could be of use someday, if not as a pawn than as a tasty morsel when he finally finished growing and Jarogniew found the mood for it. He simply decided to push the lad to the side and forgot him, the boy never resisted so he never spared him a thought.

After gaining control of the lands and the populace Jarogniew secretly sent word to those still loyal to him and had them come to his new base of operations where they began work on retaking his kingdom. But, to his utter aggravation, no plans he had begun came to fruition. All because he did not have the magic to rival his sister's, he could charge a full frontal assault that might take many lives, but it would destroy his kingdom and mostly likely himself.

His sister was just as cunning as he and had her own tricks. All of mother's good magic went to her.

All assassination attempts had failed, and more often than not he had had to hide and repress his magic to avoid being discovered in this guise. So here he was, years later. Stuck in a land of depleting magic and _mortals and dwarves_, he slapped his hand on the oaken desk before him and looked to mirror upon the far wall.

It was currently inactive, it's glass opaque. He moved toward it and raised his hands. In a commanding tone he began.

"_Slave in the magic mirror, _

_Come from the farthest space."_

Smoke and fire rippled within the confines of the glass.

_"Through wind and darkness I summon thee! _

_Speak! _

_Let me see thy face!"_

As the flames died down a figure appeared from the darkness, a "face" that was more of a mask. It looked like something from a play or human festival, the "skin" was bone white with gold detailing around the "eyes" and had bright red pouty lips. From said lips a voice came, it was a lilting melodic tone that made one think of a woman in her twenties.

"How shall I help thee today master?"

"We have to find another way to give me more power. We have tried charms, animal sacrifice and magical items. I need blood magic! Tell me of the most powerful spell possible to give one power that requires a sacrifice or tribute."

The "face" looked at him for a few moments, and then seemed to smile.

"There is one such spell I know of. One must take a pure soul who has been blessed by two Great Gods, at noon on the day of a great full moon the individual must be killed and have their heart taken. With the heart make a potion with eye of newt, griffin's feather and a fish's entrails, drink the potion and your magic will strengthen a thousand fold."

Jarogniew grinned at the news, but then frowned.

"How am I to find and then gain access to the one I need?"

Again the "face" smiled, but it seemed more like a smirk.

"Why look under thy very own roof of course. One of such caliber resides here."

His brows raised and he asked eagerly.

"Who?!"

"The Child of the Sun and the Moon. One Bilbo Baggins."

_Yes that is a title drop! hahaha_  
><em>Okay what the troll says to summon the mirror is what the queen says in the original snow white movie.<em>  
><em>Okay Shamira means guardian, Juno is strength I think and Zan means support.<em>  
><em>Jarogniew basically means one of anger while Zbigniew means resist anger. Leutwin means bold, brave friend and Reut means friend as well.<em>  
><em>The "ingredients" of the spell are completely from my imagination.<em>

_I think that about covers it! Enjoy and tell me what you think!_


	3. Plans are Made

_I keep re-watching disney's snowwhite for this story, gah! Anyway enjoy and tell me what you think!_

_I own nothing._

Two- Plans are Made.

Bofur the dwarf whistled softly as he worked on he and his kinsmen's stall, it was a collapsible thing made of rich dark wood that he and his cousin Bifur had made together.

"Must you always be so happy and cheerful in the morning?" Asked a dwarf who came up beside him and started placing goods upon the finished counter. While Bofur wore his dark hair in two curling tails he wore his free and loose with a braid here and there. The two of them wore simple but good quality clothes with jeweled and leathered belts as such was dwarfen custom. Bofur grinned.

"It's after noon actually, and not everyone has to be a grumpy sourpuss after first waking up from a night o' drinking me Lord Thorin."

Thorin huffed good-naturedly and said with a rueful smile, "You try keeping that infernal smile of yours after sleeping next to a snoring Dwalin, that dwarf sounds more like a cave troll than a child of Mahal."

As the two laughed a third dwarf came up to the counter and started adding to the display with his own armload of goods. He was dressed similarly and held his white hair in intricate braiding. Conversationally he asked "Have either of you seen Nori? He went on perimeter patrol hours ago and still hasn't come back?"

"Sorry Dori, haven' seen him. But don't worry, ye know how Nori is. Sees a lead and follows it." Said Bofur reassuringly as he readjusted the furred hat on his head.

"He's right my friend, your brother can take care of himself. He's probably busy catching up with his local contacts in the area. You know he was eager to get news, the good Queen Reut's realm is our next stop after all." Said Thorin as he put a comforting hand upon the worried dwarf's shoulder.

Dori sighed and rubbed the side of his face, he knew he was a worry-wart but he couldn't help himself. His younger sister was already in hiding, he just wanted to keep an eye on the little brother that always seemed to be in the middle of everything.

"Alright, alright. Bofur be a dear and fetch more rubies and opals? You know how the women love those along with the diamonds and sapphires."

"Right-o, more sparkly things for the lovely females." He said cheerfully and went away.

The two chuckled at his antics and looked out over the area in front of them. Their little motely troupe of miners and tinkerers had been traveling to this spot for this land's "Great Traveling Market" for a number of years now and it had never been like this before.

The Market this year was both much larger and less grand than years before. The great fields it was held in were yellow and dry, the grass thoroughly trampled into the dry dirt. Trees looked desiccated and their leaves looked limp and dull. Many stalls were grimy looking and sold ordinary items one would- or at least should- be able to get at any local town market or square along with a few specialty items one would expect to see at an annual event.

"The people keep getting poorer, and the lands sicker." Said Dori quietly.

"That's what happens when evil is left to ravage a leaderless land." Rumbled Thorin darkly.

Across the area, past stalls and displays a figure slinked about through the thickening crowds. Despite his rather singular hairstyle the dwarf went by rather unnoticed. Nori of the siblings Ri took in the subdued festival around him, taking full advantage of being waist level of most of the crowd.

After a while he came upon a stall displaying the works of the local blacksmith, tools and weapons were made in a variety of styles and sizes. Dwarfs to humans and all between could look over the quality work and most likely find something of suitable size and excellent quality. Nori looked at the half dwarf lad sitting at the counter and gave a friendly grin.

"Timur, where is your mother Minerva?"

"Went on break for some mead and some food, she's sulking since her girlfriend hasn't come back from her hunting trip yet."

Nori raised his brows, "Bard isn't around?"

"Nay, she hasn't been about for five days now. She should have gotten back yesterday and no one's seen hide nor hair of her."

"Huh." Nori rubbed his chin, he didn't like this.

"Do you know which stall exactly she would be by?"

"She went over to Gregor's, his pub's one of the few places doing very well year round so this year he was able ta put the coin out to rent a large space and has a fenced off eatin' area with bar maids and everything."

Nori nodded his head and discretely slid a few gold coins toward the lad- who took it just as deftly- before heading off in search of a probably drunk off her arse dwarf blacksmith. On his way he managed to bump into a green hooded figure that was just a few inches taller than himself.

"Oh! Pardon me." The stranger said nervously before heading off into the crowd, leaving Nori to shake off the encounter and carry on his way.

Bilbo breathed out a sigh, he was glad that dwarf hadn't gotten mad at him for carelessly knocking into him- or at least he hadn't stuck around to see if he was- he didn't want any problems today. After spending the last few years slinking about in the shadows and the lesser populated parts of the land he was finally in a crowded market! Finally for the first time in years since his mother's death he was at the Traveling Festival!

Bilbo walked through the crowd, looking in interest at displays of flowers and textiles, of books and vegetables, of mirrors and other hand-crafted goods. He whiled away a good amount of time in wonder and a bit of sadness at everything he saw. He could remember how it was like with his mother and it all was so different for so many reasons.

Banners once bright now looked dingy or faded, some stalls or displays were nothing more that pieces of junk-wood fitted together like an irregular puzzle, several times he saw nothing but blankets upon the ground for a seller's wares to be displayed upon. But the people still smiled, were still cheerful as they could be. Bilbo heard laughter and music and smelled the good smells of delicious food.

So he continued on his way….until he bumped into someone else.

This individual was a tad more solid, and caught him easily about the shoulders. The first thing Bilbo noted was that they had a very peculiar hat, all fur and fluff and stitching, second he noted they had quite the warm laugh. Backing up he noticed that once more he had knocked into a dwarf, one with warm eyes and a large smile. He came to just about Bilbo's chin-mid-face if you counted the hat- and was strong enough to quickly pull them both quickly out of the rush of the crowd and into a side corner between two stalls.

"A distracted one, aren' ye?" He asked with a laugh.

Trying and failing to ignore that the two of them were in very close quarters-and how handsome the other male was- Bilbo tried his best to apologize. "I am so sorry I knocked into you Mr. Dwarf-"

"Name's Bofur lad, Bofur o' the clan Ur at yer service! And tis all right. Couldn't be mad at such a pretty thing even if I tried." The dwarf gave a wink and a grin as he spoke and Bilbo could feel his face heating up despite himself.

"Now, what's yer name?"

"Bilbo, Bilbo B-Underhill. Yes, Bilbo Underhill is my name." He grinned sheepishly, Bilbo didn't want anyone to know he had been here.

Bofur looked at him a moment, searchingly, but smiled and said "Nice to make yer acquaintance Mr. Underhill."

It was at that moment that the light clouds in the sky broke a bit and some sunshine came through. The light came down upon Bilbo's uncovered face and curls-his hood had partially come off in his run in with the dwarf- and caused them to shine.

Bofur's breath caught in his throat.

"My, ye _are_ a pretty thing. Practically glowin' in the light." He said in some quiet awe, his hand half raised as if he wanted to touch Bilbo's face.

With sudden horror Bilbo squeaked out "Glowing?!"

He reached up and quickly recovered his head with his green hood and looked about wildly to see if anyone else had seen. Thankfully it seemed none had noticed and Bilbo tuned back to Bofur in time to see the dwarf giving him a complete once over, from lightly shod feet to hood. He could feel his cheeks pinking again at the scrutiny.

"Ye magic or something lad?" He asked, in a surprisingly conversational manner.

"Shh! Keep your voice down! P-please tell no one of what you saw." He whispered in a panicked tone.

Bofur raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Peace lad, peace. I won't breathe a word…if ye tell me why exactly that happened." Here he raised a brow and Bilbo could only stare at him.

"What?"

"Seems like an interesting story, and I'm a big fan o' drinking and listening to an interesting story. Especially from one as lovely as yerself. Not to mention ye look like ye could use a friend. I'll buy the mead."

Bilbo stared at the dwarf before him, from his mostly clean clothes to his friendly smile and his bright eyes. He could sense no evil or magic- other than the basic you would get from a dwarf- in his person. Just simple curiosity and warmth was all he felt. Something in Bilbo stirred then and before he could stop himself he agreed.

"Alright. If you're paying for the drinks."

The dwarf's answering smile was so bright Bilbo couldn't stop from giving a small smile himself.

"Wonderful. Ol' Gregor's display isn't too far, and there we can get ourselves a nice private table!"

With that he grabbed Bilbo's hand and started leading him through the crowd.

"I-I know where it is!" He stuttered.

He got a laugh as answer. "I'm sure ye do."

Bofur still didn't let go of his hand. When they neared the stall Bofur stopped and let go of Bilbo's hand. The young man blinked at what he saw, leaving the fenced off area were two dwarfs. One was the local blacksmith Minerva Quirke, obviously drunk as you please and the other had a very interesting hairstyle and a frown upon his face.

Bilbo held in a sigh at the realization that it was the dwarf he had "met" earlier.

_Of course…_ He thought in resign.

"Nori, is everything alright?" Bofur asked. Nori had gone to talk to Minerva hours ago, and something told him he indeed had.

"O', evr' thing is just peachy keen!" Slurred Minerva happily. She turned from Bofur to the lad beside him.

"O'! Hullo Bilbo dear, so nice ta see ya." She leaned forward as she spoke which caused her support to lean with her and grumble.

"H-hello Minerva. Is everything alright?"

Her air seemed to quiet then and she gave a flat "No."

"Bofur can you help me here? I'll explain on the way." There was irritation and a sense of urgency in the dwarf's tone. After he had spoken he gave Bilbo a look and raised a brow, he remembered him.

Bilbo could do no more than give an apologetic smile.

With a sigh Bofur quickly came upon Minerva's other side and helped his friend support her. He then turned to Bilbo with a repentant look and said "Seems we will be havin' to rain check. Meet me tomorrow after dusk in front o' me and my kin's stall to try again?"

As he spoke he and his friend had begun moving down toward the way Bofur had originally been walking from when Bilbo had run into him.

"Ah- yes. I would. Which is it?"

"A jeweler and miner stall, we're called the The Seven Sons!"

"Then I will meet you tomorrow."

"It's a date then." Bofur said before he disappeared into the crowd with a smile and a wave.

"Who was that?" Nori asked with interest.

"A _lovely_ new friend" Answered Bofur with a grin a brief wiggle of eyebrow.

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Jarogniew looked out the window of his study and scrutinized the moon high in the sky. In just a few days it would be full and he could implement his plan. Now he just needed someone to do it. Someone he was sure would get the job done, due to the magic his "nephew" had flowing within him he wouldn't be able to get near him himself. Nor would any of his loyal troll followers, their disguises would dissolve- a rather painful process- in the face of his combined gifts. And though the lot of them wouldn't turn to stone like their mountain or cave cousins, direct sun on deep-forest troll skin was not a pleasant experience.

He needed someone local that the lad knew and could get him alone, and that he could manipulate to be loyal to him and to do what he asked since he was blind when it came to Bilbo's actions and the doings around him.

Belladonna Baggins had been a very smart woman to have her son blessed by the Moon, very smart indeed.

The troll had been thinking quite some time about who to hire for the job, then a thought occurred to him. Taking a light sip from the goblet of wine in his hand Jarogniew asked, "What do you think of the bow-woman Bard? She's known to the estate and has done some jobs for me before, I'm sure it won't be too huge a leap to get her to do a little killing."

The mirror was silent and then said "She will object to killing the boy…but could be persuaded to action with the right motivation."

Jarogniew turned toward the mirror and grinned darkly, "Is she still involved with that drunkard smithy woman?"

"Oh yes." Confirmed the spirit in the mirror, her lips seemed to be smirking.

"Then we will threaten the dwarf and her half-breed son as leverage, as well as the human's own life. Where is she?"

The mirror was silent for a moment, and then spoke "She travels toward home through the forest, her pace is slow for she carries a heavy burden."

"Then I shall summon her in the morn." He said with a laugh.

_Yes random OC/OC yuri. lol _

_Minerva means caring and is the name of a warlike mother goddess in greek/roman mythology. Quirke means heart. Timur means Iron._

_And yes I made Ori a woman again, the idea tickles me._


	4. The Moon Sees

_*Author's Note* To Whom It May Concern: Updates will have high possibility of slowing due to my studying abroad, RL will be very involving and I have three wonderful roommates who do not need to know I write fanfiction. _

_Anyway enjoy and I own Nothing!_

Three- The Moon Sees

Shamira sighed as she began heating up water for the "honored" head of the house, Clovis. The man had held the pattern of rising with the sun and drinking this odd mixture of herbs and plants with heated water that he called "tea" ever since he came here, not even Bilbo got up this early and he was blessed by the Sun!

Now Shamira knew tea, her Belladonna had been a rather refined tea drinker in her time-though she did like to spike her drinks with a little bit of spirit now and again- and the packet of "tea" that Clovis had one of his odd ilk hand her every morning for that day's portion was not said beverage.

At least not one she had ever seen before or would ever recommend, the mixture smelled like a swamp or bog and smelled even worse when heated up. As she poured the hot water from the kitchen stove to the special kettle filled with Clovis' drink she once more felt the temptation to put something extra into in.

A rather inedible something extra that was hazardous to the health, but like always she refused. As improved as things would be with her little Bilbo back in his proper place she knew he would not forgive her for her actions, and then she would not be able to forgive herself.

Clovis would be done in by someone someday, but not by her.

She rang the small bell in the kitchen and in a moment one of Clovis' special maids- a stern looking girl who spoke to almost no one and only wore black- came in and left with the tray without a word. Not too long after she left the kitchen someone entered, Shamira narrowed her eyes upon seeing Bard the bow-woman entering her domain.

Now Bard was a nice enough woman, rather grim faced and quiet- and much older than she seemed if tales of her being about even in the late Lord Bungo's days were true- but she had been seen doing a task or two for Clovis before. None in the manor knew for sure what she did- though rumors abounded- or why Clovis chose her to do these tasks instead of one of his own staff was anyone's guess. But because of her involvement with Clovis many found it hard to trust her, no matter how harmless she seemed as one of the local hunters and as the sweet heart of Minerva Quirke.

And despite Bilbo's assurance that there was no evil in her, Shamira still didn't like it when he talked with the human.

So with a casual grab of a kitchen knife and a rag to wipe at imaginary spots upon the blade, Shamira greeted the new arrival.

"Hello Bard, how can I help you this morning?" It always paid to be polite.

"I need to talk to you Shamira." Answered Bard after a curt nod as greeting.

Shamira raised a brow and paused in her wiping. "What about?"

"About the soul twice blessed, Bilbo Baggins."

The dwarf woman felt her blood freeze, with a whirl Shamira faced the woman and unconsciously held out the blade.

"How do you know about that?!" Bilbo had said none had seen him at the fair yesterday.

"Clovis has plans for him and I want your help." Though the woman spoke calmly, despite the knife pointed at her, something in her tone made Shamira ask. "With what?"

"With saving Bilbo's life."

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Bofur rubbed at his face as he stood behind the counter of the Seven Son's stall, as per usual at this time on the second day of "The Great Traveling Market" things were rather slow. He never understood it, the event lasted three days- it used to be a week but legislation and general wealth had shrunk the time slot- and it seemed no one wanted to buy gems except for the first day and last day.

A prime example of the early bird getting the better fair- though every one of their gems were good quality things- and last minute rush. With the middle day only ever really having stragglers or individuals who only liked to shop for jewels and things in relative peace.

So long story short he was rather bored, and worried.

Because it was the slow part of the day it was only him and his cousin Bifur at the counter. Well, he was at the counter, Bifur sat on a nearby stool carving and looking at things, as he was wont to do, so as to discourage any from thinking they could rob anything. Anyway, this left Bofur with his thoughts and as much as he'd like to solely contemplate the lovely Bilbo "Underhill" and their date later on that day, other thoughts kept occupying his mind.

Such as the news Minerva Quirke had brought to the attention of Nori and then the rest of the company of the Seven Son's. Namely it was the fact that unrest was spreading like wild fire throughout the regions in this part of the land. Though there were grumblings in the other parts of the old kingdom of Lohr, nobles and peasants alike in the lands to the west were actually making plans to overtake the Royal City and appoint a leader.

This. Was. Very. Bad.

The throne of the kingdom of Lohr had been empty for 776 years, as the legend went the last king had been a much beloved ruler and was half fey, or half "fair-folk", which meant he could've been anything from half troll to half elf to many more things; that was oral tradition for you. But due to unfortunate circumstance by the time he was nearing the end of his life he had no one to leave the kingdom to. At least no one he saw fit to inherit it, as Bofur came to understand.

So, using a bit of magic the good king placed a sort of "curse" upon the throne and the kingdom, he declared that the only one worthy to truly rule the land was one who "held the loyalty of the Sun, Moon, Earth and Sea within their court" and could answer this question: "What were the swiftest, fattest, softest, and loveliest things in the world?"

If any but this individual would try to truly rule the kingdom as sovereign then the land would become hard and grey, deprived of life and magic. For the old ruler felt the land would be better spent as a waste and the people dispersed to better lands than for all to suffer under the rule of one unworthy.

Just before dying this king appointed his trusted steward to oversee the task and told him the answer to the riddle. And this steward, followed by his descendants, ensured the land would be ruled as it had been under that king's reign and awaited the one who would fulfill the king's final terms.

None ever could. And eventually they stopped trying.

And as a result rule of individual regions had slowly moved toward the governing nobles, which in many cases wasn't a very bad thing. But it lead to a rather divided nation, and corruption. And it did not help matters that others from surrounding lands and realms went about their business around or through the stagnant kingdom. Even the dwarfs, with their own displaced floating court, took advantage and had started a new foothold by claiming a large portion of the mines to the northwest of the land and controlling the flow of goods and services for them.

Many citizens of the kingdom did not believe in the legend and claimed it to only be a tale spun by the steward-whose true name was remembered by few- and his line so they could have power.

The fact that lands, such as this one, which had begun to be known as "The Shire", were showing signs of darkness and decay did not help matters.

Minerva had had many orders in the past months to make weapons or to sharpen farming tools, and she and her son had heard many things down the grapevine. The duo had even caught word that there was unrest in the realms of the Golden Woods, the nearby domain of the Golden-bearded trolls. A respected and well known race, though their inner ways were as secretive as the dwarfs to those thought of as untrustworthy.

How they caught such word was a secret known only to them and Nori, who refused to reveal anything under the reason that it would "compromise the source". Thorin let it be, so the company did. Bofur believed it, Nori was secretive but he was a true dwarf. If he didn't say it was for good reason.

Whether the reason was more for himself or others, was another matter though.

It took the whole company practically the entire night to coax information out of one of Nori's favorite informants; by the end of it Minerva was morosely sober, Thorin was plotting broodily with Dwalin, Nori and their financier Gloin, and Bofur and Dori were left to give relationship advice to a hung over black smith.

For breakfast Bifur served them all roasted greens with fruits and berries, and despite himself Bofur had wished his brother Bombur, a marvelous cook and young father of newborn twin girls, had come with them this time instead. But only for a fleeting, frustrated moment.

At least the Market food was served hot and early with such beautiful, tasty ale. It did wonders for the mood.

Bofur longed for some of the sweet nectar as he watched a fop aristocrat show one sparkling prize after another from their selection of emeralds and diamonds to his fussy lady-friend – they were apparently the only ones that interested her-for the third time in a row.

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 _

Bilbo blew out a nervous breath as he made his way out of his home, the large manor of Bag-End. He had spruced up his attire for the occasion- a nice clean patterned shirt and breeches and a freshly washed hood and light shoes- and quickly crept through the halls. His uncle had actually spoken with him today and asked of his wellbeing and current doings!

It had sent true chills down his spine; Bilbo had lied through his teeth about everything. Clovis' mirror wouldn't be able to see if it was true anyway. He had wanted to talk to Shamira about it, but the older dwarf woman had been occupied all day. She had left the cooking to Zan, Juno and himself for the day and had gone off to do other tasks. She had apparently been in such a state since the early morning, and none truly knew the reason for it.

On an unrelated note-to Bilbo anyway, everyone else claimed this was the cause- Bard had been seen entering and leaving the manor, apparently having been summoned for something. Bilbo was glad to hear she was back and couldn't wait to see his friend in the next upcoming days.

Luckily Juno and Zan had been willing to cover for him for the evening meal- it was a continuation of the afternoon meal with a few bits added anyway-and Bilbo had been given the time he needed to prepare for his…date.

He could feel his heart flutter and his blood buzz a bit at the thought. Due to his…condition and station Bilbo had had little interaction of the _romantic_ sort. Oh a kiss there, a touch here. It had all culminated in him realizing certain things about himself, mainly that someone like Bofur was ridiculously to his tastes.

He sent a prayer to the Moon for all to go well- he could see Her shining bright in the sky, almost full- as he crept through the manor's outer grounds. Bilbo let out an inaudible hiss as he saw that the outer gates were closed and more of Clovis' personal guard were on duty than was the usual routine. It seemed that Clovis' paranoia had him setting up for the night even earlier than before….

How was he going to get out?

The question answered itself as a sudden bit of brightness caught his eye. The branches of the large ornamental shrub Bilbo had hidden behind had moved, revealing one of the many trees placed about. This particular one had caught his eye because of its leaves, his mother had called it a "golden oak" and it was living up to its namesake. In the light of the nearly full moon the leaves of the plant seemed to glint and shimmer like green gems set in gold settings.

The tree was positioned in such a way that a skilled individual could climb up into its branches and cross over to the far wall, where they then could jump to one of the nearby trees Bilbo knew grew close to that side of the wall.

If he timed it right, Bilbo could get out scot free. Good thing he was no stranger to climbing things, one had to make due when they were a "respectable height" and not truly tall after all. With a quick look about Bilbo made his way to the tree and began to climb, the guards would- or at least should, as they would with lesser numbers- move and turn not to long from now and he wished to be at the ready in the tree to save as much time as possible.

He had just begun to climb up upon the branches when Bilbo felt a tug upon his hood, with a squeak of surprise Bilbo looked about to see Shamira gazing at him. She wore an unreadable expression upon her face, though Bilbo could see sorrow and worry within it.

"I'm sorry me dear, but you aren't going anywhere."

_8888_

Bofur whistled a little tune as he made his way out of the small cart that he and his cousin shared, he couldn't wait to see his little, golden lad. Bofur stopped in his tracks, though, as he noted the scene before him. The caravan of the company of the Seven Sons consisted of four carts that were each pulled by a single well bred horse. As was procedure for the dwarfs these carts were parked in a circle around a fire pit as a sort of campsite with their stall for the market being not too far away. And a good little area for the horses was a short distance away as well.

Bofur always marveled at how Gloin managed to negotiate the terms of such favorable placement with the events master of The Shire year after year, it was a perfect balance of words and coin that left everyone happy.

This night Thorin, Bifur, Dwalin, Gloin, and Nori sat around a low burning fire on half-logs that had been placed as make-shift benches. The Moon shined brightly down upon them all and Bard the bow-woman, who sat in the midst of them. The air held a palpable tenseness.

"What's goin' on?" He asked.

All turned to him, but it was Nori who answered.

"Nothing good."

_As you can see, as my plots gets more involved my chapter titles do not. hahahaaha _

_The Golden Oak is a real tree, also known as the DWARF OAK due to it's size, the way it's coloration works is part imagination on my part and part reality. ...Its a golden oak and a dwarf oak...coincidence? Not to me! huehuehue_

_Rosa Cotton's ( a user on Ao3) prediction came true about our boys' date._

_*flies away into the night*_


	5. Things Come to Light

_God my imagination is running free with this._

_Well, here you are Dear Reader!_  
><em>Happy Valentine's Day to you, whether single or otherwise. :) <em>

_I own nothing. Enjoy and feel free to tell me how this is going._

Four- Things Brought to Light

Bilbo sat in the kitchen of his home on a small stool and watched Shamira putter about as she gathered some last minute food supplies to put in his knapsack. Said knapsack currently rested on the floor and was filled with clothes and things the dwarf-woman had Bilbo pack the night before. Next to the bag rested the late Lord Bungo's favorite walking stick, an almost completely straight piece of petrified elm that came just a bit over Bilbo's head, and the late Lady Belladonna's old sword, Sting was its name and it had been a gift from an elf-lord that she had helped in her youth.

It was mid-morning and they were the only ones in the kitchen at the moment, Zan and Juno had been sent off to do errands and word had been spread to the other servants that Bilbo was to do an early check of the plant life on the southern border of the lands with Bard as a guide. This was an actual chore the Bilbo did and that Bard helped with, though someone else usually came with them, and it was also not the first time that it was done off schedule.

Bard had a habit of knowing when the failing foliage had hit a critical low and would go to Bilbo to see if he could see to its health.

Bilbo had been out of sorts since yesterday, when Shamira had caught him trying to sneak out. She had not scolded him for his behavior nor for the fact that someone had seen him, though she obviously wasn't pleased. She refused to tell him very much, using her dwarfish sign language to tell him all would be explained later to him by Bard when she came to pick him up. The young man had had no choice but to comply, not only was Shamira a very strong dwarf-woman but also the fear and anguish she had was very real.

It sent the hairs on the back of his neck on end. So he had done as he was told, trying and failing to drown the coils of emotion that settled in his belly with tea and some food.

He hoped Bofur would not be hurt or think ill of him for not showing up last night.

Bilbo was brought out of his thoughts with the sound of knocking on the back door of the kitchen. Shamira promptly opened it and in stepped Bard. She was dressed in her usual hunting leathers and gear, a pack was slung on her back alongside her quiver and bow.

She gave him a small smile and he somehow felt reassured. If only for a moment.

With a bone crushing hug and a slightly tearful farewell from Shamira Bilbo set out after Bard and the two made their way out of the grounds and into the surrounding woods. There were some clouds in the sky but Bilbo made sure to keep his hood low; his mother's old sword was an odd weight on his hip. He had some skill with it, but he was not used to wearing it and walking about.

His father's "old stick" was a familiar weight in his hand though, Lord Bungo had gotten it from one of his own travels- as few as they had been for he was one to not wander far- and none were truly sure how he had gotten it. His father had claimed publicly he had simply found it while lost in some very old woods far north and just liked it, his mother had told tales of how it was a gift from a fairy queen as a sign of good faith, some servants and even townspeople though it was a bit of bone from a giant or some such creature; Shamira just thought it was a good bit of "stone wood", as she called it.

Either way Bilbo was glad to have it, it was strong and rather light weight; he had some skills to use it both offensively and defensively. As several ruffians and confrontational wildlife had come to learn over the years.

Bilbo brought himself out of his thoughts as he saw that they were still going deeper and deeper into the forest-and decidedly NOT in the direction of the southern border of the land around Bag-End. As a matter of fact they were going in the same direction as Bard was always seen venturing when she went on her hunting trips. He looked to the woman and frowned, her smile had been her only bit of communication to him all day.

When they left she had simply gone forward, not looking back to check if he was following or not. Bilbo had tried to break the silence several times, mostly to get answers but also so his friend would talk to him, but every time he tried the words died in his throat. Something told him now was not the time to make noise but to simply get away, as if a large predator was just behind them and was only seconds away from finding them.

Finally sometime in the early afternoon they stopped at a clearing in the woods. The grass was mostly green and dotted with wild flowers. The trees were cleared in an almost perfect oval; their somewhat dull leaves swayed in the slight wind. The clouds had parted and sunlight poured into the clearing like golden water into a green bowl.

"This seems as good a place as any." Intoned Bard as she set her things upon the ground in the shade of some trees. Bilbo followed her example and sat down on a short stump from some long gone tree. He watched silently as she rooted through her pack and pulled out a small bag which she then preceded to open and whisper some words over, Bilbo's tongue continued to fail him.

It came back under his control when she suddenly threw what seemed like dust over him after throwing some upon herself.

"What in the- Bard! _Ppptthhhhhh!_ Bleck! What is this?!" Some had gotten into his mouth, it tasted just terrible.

"Protection." She answered.

Bilbo harrumphed. "Bard you mind telling what in the bloody hell is going on?"

The young man wasn't usually one to swear, but his patience was wearing rather thin and they had not stopped once all day. Even having only a walking lunch of bread and fruits picked along the way. The woman seemed nonplussed by his words, she even managed to smile when she heard him curse. She put the bag away in her pack and after dusting her hands on her pants she turned to him and said

"If you wish to know, follow me into the sun light and leave your cloak behind."

He watched in confusion as she took off the hood of her cloak and walked to the middle of the sunlit clearing. With trepidation he stood and walked to the edge where light met shadow, his hands on the clasp of his cloak.

If he did as instructed then his nature of being blessed by the Sun would be revealed, but something told him it would not be a surprise. After once more reassuring himself that Bard was a friend and had no mal-intent he could discern, Bilbo undid the clasp and let his cloak fall to the floor. His steps were slow as he walked into the full sunlight. Immediately his skin and hair began to shine, the very light seeming to rejoice in the opportunity of falling upon him. His toes curled in his light boots and he resisted the urge to take them off and his socks to feel the sun soaked grass beneath his bare feet.

When he got to her Bilbo saw that though Bard was not surprised by his nature, her awe and delight was still obvious.

"What's going on Bard? Please, tell me."

Bard looked at him a moment and gave a small, sad smile.

"Bilbo, what is a changeling?"

"The offspring of some elf, troll or other member of the "fair folk" that has been secretly left behind in place of a human child."

Her smile grew at his automatic, yet no less confused response. She knew he knew this.

"Yes, that about sums it up. You see Bilbo, there is much more going on than you know. Events are moving about you, and now you have become a true part of them. As am I. Bilbo, I am not the "real" Enid Bard. Human daughter of the huntsman Galen and the tanner Delilah; I am a changeling that was put in her place over fifty years ago."

"What." His disbelief was palpable.

Without missing a beat Bard reached into her shirt and lifted a small pouch that was tied closed and hung from a rope around her neck. She lifted said rope from her neck and held the charm out away from her before dropping it softly to the ground.

A bright shimmer enveloped her for a moment and then was gone. Suddenly before him was not the Bard he knew. Instead stood what his mother had told him a deep-forest troll would look like. While Bard had towered over him, this creature was just about eye level. She had very long, pointed ears with Bard's piercings in them. Her hair was now a bright orange gold color that came down in a waist length braid in the back and a light beard in the front, her skin was a tanned peach with a gray undertone to it. Her features were somewhat sharp and rather young and her form was both willowy yet solid looking.

A long tail tipped at the end with curled hair swayed behind her. Her features shined just a bit in the sunlight.

Though the female before him wore a shrunken set of Bard's clothes and stood just where she had he did not believe it was her until he saw her eyes. They were still the same shade of woody brown as he had come to know.

Bilbo promptly sat upon the floor and took a few calming breaths. Bard sat with him and stayed silent, allowing him the necessary time to recover. Finally, after a time, Bilbo regained the ability to speak.

"If you're not really Bard who are you? And what happened to the _real_ Bard?" He was proud to see that his voice sounded calm as he spoke.

"My true name is Einar, daughter of Selby and Adir. I am a spy and guard loyal to the good Queen Reut of the Golden-bearded trolls. At a young age my parents drafted me into the secret service of Queen Fleur, the wife of the then King Zbigniew. He allowed her to have her own guard, I was one of few selected to be a sort of "away guard" for the kingdom. After training we were placed where we could keep a constant eye on the neighboring lands around our realm. Some just took up an identity while some of us took another's place.

The real Enid Bard was observed and a charm made for me so as to take on her form smoothly and painlessly. One bright day she ran off into the fields to play and when she was called in for lunch I went in her place. She is now a noble woman of the High Troll Court and is the wife of the Head Record Keeper. Her son is a lovely young thing."

Bilbo furrowed his brows, the gears of his mind working double time to make sense of what he was hearing. He continuously swept his eyes over the troll before him, he could now feel a much more magical and earthy aura around "Einar", expressions he was so used to seeing now crossed unfamiliar features. A story so fantastic that he would not have believed it if he himself did not have magic in his life.

"If you are truly a troll why do you sit in the sunlight? Even with their Sun worship the Golden-bearded deep forest trolls can't stand direct sun."

Here she tilted her head to the side and gave a smirk, "True, but unlike most I have stood in the light of the Sun a very long time. It does not hurt anymore."

With a deep breath Bilbo asked, "And what does all of this have to do with me?"

A tired expression came upon the troll woman's face.

"That is where things get a tad…complicated. Firstly, not too long afterward the good Queen and King died and were succeeded by their son the High Prince Jarogniew. He quickly disbanded any and all secret services and amassed them into the already assembled guard for one giant army under his rule. But while other agents were recalled…I was not. I do not know why, but my name fell through the cracks of scrutiny. For many years I was left behind to lead a human life, and I became friends with a certain young Lord who paid homage to the Sun just as I did. I even helped him to build the home he planned to present to his sweetheart as a wedding present."

"You knew my father…." Bilbo couldn't stop the wistfulness and surprise from entering his tone.

"Bungo was a lovely man, smart and of impeccable character if not a bit subdued. You are much like him, Bilbo. Eventually he and I both were approached by Prince Leutwin, young son of the then Princess Reut. This is when I learned that Jarogniew was a corrupt King, and a ruthless conqueror. His attention had turned to the Sun drenched fields of The Shire and once more my services were needed. I swore my allegiance to the Prince and his mother and aided them and your father in their efforts to slow Jarogniew down and usurp him.

And though we succeeded in taking the foul troll from power, Jarogniew had his revenge. I am sorry to admit I could not prevent the death of Prince Leutwin, Queen Reut is certain that it was her brother who orchestrated his demise. Though there is little proof.

She ordered me to remain at my post, and despite my best efforts I could not save Bungo, or your mother. His magic was much too strong, my meager skills as a low-level caster were no match for his schemes."

"A-are you saying this exiled king killed my parents?!"

"And took up the identity of your true uncle, Clovis Baggins." She could not meet his eyes as she said this.

Bilbo couldn't catch his breath; thoughts, doubts and half formed assumptions swirled about his brain. Anger and sadness boiled through his veins. Before he knew it he asked

"And what of my real Uncle? Why hasn't your "Good" Queen seen to the imposter's removal?!"

Here an expression of frustration and dark resignation came to the troll woman's features.

"Ancient Law forbids direct interference with the goings on in the Kingdom of Lohr without the King's consent. As was agreed in the treaty forged between the First Human King of the Land the Good King Isildur, destroyer of the Dark Relic, and the ancient Lords of Old. Queen Reut is one to stick to the laws, and since there is and was no _King_, consent could not be given and nothing direct could be done. Only I was left to see what could be done with Jarogniew, for I had been on the land for so long and kept my cover so well that he saw me simply as a human.

The ex-Troll King had barricaded himself well within the manor of Bag-End and always knew when Queen Reut sent her other forces to try and destroy him. Over time my doings around Bag-End were interpreted as attempts to fall under Jarogniew's service; Queen Reut ordered me to pursue this line of action so as to keep an eye on his operations and kill him at 'the best possible opportunity'."

"And no _opportunity_ has presented itself?" Bilbo asked bitterly.

Einar added her own bitterness to his. "To me, there has been. But when one pledges themselves to the service of a ruler of the more magical fair folk, they follow orders. _In Life, Fealty and Obedience. In Battle, Victory. In Peace, Vigilance. In Death, Duty._ Words bind us, Bilbo Baggins. And I am bound to the will of my Queen, I was ordered to wait and watch, and waiting and watching is what I have done.

But now things are moving, and I have a chance to act.

Bilbo… Jarogniew plans to kill you, for he seeks more power. All of this time he has tried to retake the Troll Kingdom with your home as the base of his operations, all of his "special staff" are trolls in disguise just like himself. Yesterday he threatened me to take your heart at high noon tomorrow and bring it back to him. To take the heart of one blessed by two Great Gods is a very dark magic and would make him unstoppable.

"H-how do you know I am…twice blessed?"

"Your mother was open to any suggestion on how to best protect you. The patron Gods of your two families would be the most logical choice of guardians. Don't you think?" She paused and gave him a look. He could only stare with his mouth open.

She continued.

"So I will take you to see my Queen, she is holding open court on that same day and if I present the problem to her then she will receive you openly."

"…She wouldn't otherwise?"

"I do not know, fey can be hard to judge Bilbo. Remember that. But if she has no solution, others might. Many respect those blessed by the Great Ones, and you are blessed by the Great Pair. And if all else fails, I have asked a favor of some friends. But that is a plan to discuss another time, the Sun is making his descent and we should set up camp."

She was right, it was now approaching dusk and the sky was dotted with thick clouds. In no time at all Einar had risen and resumed her Bard disguise, and once more Bilbo could sense practically no magic from her. Seeing the familiar form was strangely comforting, and before long the two were working about to make camp as they had so many times before.

Bilbo was quiet once more as they ate an early meal and went to bed, his mind replaying everything he had learned and trying to make sense of it all.

His uncle was really an ex-royal troll who had killed his parents, and most likely his real uncle as well. His friend was really a troll who had tried to stop him but couldn't and knew his parents. She had had a hand in his current condition. And sometime tomorrow he was going to see a Troll Queen who was the sister and apparent enemy of the one who had killed his parents and was probably just as likely to help him as she was to kill him. Even if she was "Good".

Lovely.

Bilbo looked up and stared at the Moon through the trees, Her silvery face was almost full and shined in between the clouds. He sent a small prayer to Her, and then curled further into his sleeping roll.

He needed his rest.

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

"Bard…"

Einar couldn't help the smile that came to her face at hearing Bilbo address her. She had feared he would distance himself and reject her after she revealed the truth to him. And though the young human was obviously shocked and a little dodgy around her still, the fact that he had called her by that name sent warmth right to her chest.

For she had come to like being Bard the Bow-woman, and wanted her friends to call her as such.

When Bilbo called her again she turned and answered, "Yes?"

The two were currently making their way through thick forest, it was completely unfamiliar territory to Bilbo and the longer they walked the more magic he sensed and the more uneasy he felt.

"What are we going to do? If your Queen can't directly do anything to stop Jarogniew due to the Ancient Laws, what is the point in asking her? What about everyone back home?"

Einar sighed and ran a hand through her hair a bit before stopping and turning to face Bilbo.

"The point is more in having your plight become known. The Open Court is a time when things can be done and words can be said that couldn't be otherwise. As I said before, if my Queen cannot find a way, someone else will. Don't be afraid, you'll be safe here. No one will touch you. And I will see to it that our friends back home will be fine."

Bard placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as she spoke. Bilbo nodded his head in understanding and the two set off again.

After a time the forest grew greener and denser, but despite this more light seemed to seep through the thick canopy above. Or at least the light that did come through looked brighter and more golden than it had before.

Bilbo watched in fascination as they began to pass large boulders and rocks, each had visible runes carved upon them and were covered in clovers and moss. He could feel the very forest breathe all around him and had to resist the urge to take off his hood to fully enjoy the pooling light around them.

His grip upon his father's walking stick and the feel of his mother's weapon upon his hip kept him grounded.

Eventually they came to a stone archway, it stood between two trees and was covered in moss and clovers. Through it one could only see more forest, but Bilbo could see the shimmer of magic rippling between the stones. Runes could be seen, carved on the top.

Bard stopped before the Archway and took off her charm and put it away.

"What do they say?"

Bard looked up at the message inscribed upon the door of her Kingdom and hummed.

"May the power of Freyr light the way of all who enter, and burn away the darkness."

The two looked up at the words for a moment before walking forward through the archway, Bilbo took a deep calming breath to steady his nerves.

_Freyr is the name of an old school Sun God. _

_Sort of an info dump chapter. Was the twist ridiculous? I hope not. hahaha_

_My description of what the troll looks like is the love child of some research, picture searches, and my muse. _  
><em>I might make a drawing and upload it, IDK<em>

_Einar means lonely warrior. Or some such._


	6. Clovers and Berries

_Well, here we are! Hope you enjoy!_

_I own nothing!_

Five- Clovers and Berries

The Kingdom of the Golden-bearded Trolls, the City within the Golden Woods…was nothing that Bilbo had ever seen before. Buildings that seemed a mix of rock and tree, of plant and earth lay in organized, sprawling patterns. Cloves grew everywhere. Streets of beaten, warm soil were wide and full of crowds.

And the people.

Or "fair folk".

Were the greatest wonder of all.

Bilbo could not help but stare. Beings Bilbo had only heard tales about walked and talked amicably with one another, even those not known to get along. He saw beings of Ice and Snow talking with those of the Sea, or Summer. Wizards and dwarves and elves conversed or strolled about. There were goblins and orcs, and even a few cave trolls, wrapped in heavy cloaks.

All hummed with the magic of the world, it overloaded his senses. He had to pull his hood down a bit more to try and block some of it out.

But, despite this, the ones who grabbed his attention the most were the citizens of the city. Bilbo saw that Bard shared many traits with those of her race. Those of the Golden-bearded trolls all stood at heights equivalent to dwarfs- though some could be as short as gnomes or as tall as humans, he saw- and had long, flowing hair on head and tail ranging from platinum blonde to reddish-gold like his friend.

But there were two differences that made Bilbo keep his attention to them, despite Bard's rather rapid pace, for they caused him to search each new individual he saw for a similarity. But try as he might, he never saw another with skin like Bard's, all were of the palest peachy-grey color; and he never saw another with her eye color. A kaleidoscope of hues from purple to the deepest ruby red, but Bard was the only one with he saw brown eyes.

They had eventually made their way to the Queen's Palace, a large sprawling masterpiece covered in vines and clovers. And bathed in bright, golden light. The large doors were open and allowed one to see into the structure of the main audience hall, large benches filled the sides of the main floor-and they themselves were filled with people-and lines of individuals were grouped together before the throne. Those speaking would be presented on the main floor, a slightly raised platform of stone covered in clovers, and a large branch or gathering of flowers was presented over them as they stood in the center. Different for each race of speaker.

This cast the individual into slight shadow, for light shone brightly from the clear roof. At first Bilbo thought it was glass but the more he looked at the shine the more it looked to be some sort of crystal or clear rock. Currently a pixie spoke, her voice squeaky and tinkling like a bell, above her was raised a mass of lovely pink flowers.

Bilbo witnessed this all from the corner of the room, Bard had told him to wait there as she went to talk to some guards not too far away. The female troll had been secretive their entire time in the Kingdom. Despite removing her human disguise she had lifted her hood and made to swiftly move through the crowds while attracting as little attention as possible. Even so, one individual-what looked like a wizard in grey clothes- seemed to recognize Bard and gave her a subtle greeting, which she had returned.

Bilbo returned his attention to the open court, and finally set his eyes upon the ruler of the land. Across the room, upon a thrown of stone and clovers sat the Good Queen Ruet. An array of Comet Orchids adorned the top of her throne, as well as her long, light gold hair. She was slim and held herself with poise and elegance. Her skin was of the palest of pale peach- grey and her eyes a light lilac color. Her clothes were of flowing gold and greens, the details of which were lost to him due to his distance. He could see that she wore a crown of what appeared to be interwoven thistles and a short scepter of a dark wood.

Her voice was melodic when she spoke, and held benign power. This was not a woman to be trifled with. He watched as a messenger slid his way to her side and waited for her to finish with the pixie girl, when she left the platform the Queen held a hand to hold the next speaker while her attendant spoke into her ear. Her slightly smiling face did not change expression as she listened, but those close enough could see her brows furrow slightly. But that was the only indication of her inner thoughts. The troll-Queen nodded her head when all was said and gave a silent command with the flick of her wrist. The attendant bowed and made his way away.

Bilbo ran his eyes over the crowd again marveling at the vast array of races there. It was then something caught his eye, off to the side… a furry hat. It seemed familiar, he tried to focus on it. Could it be? Was it-

A hand clamped upon his shoulder, startling him a bit. He looked over to see Bard, her expression serious. She motioned for him to follow and soon they were walking down a side hall with an attendant leading the way. Eventually they were showed into a room and told to wait there, for the Queen would be with them in a little while.

That…was unexpected.

"I thought we were going to speak in the audience hall?" Asked Bilbo as he removed his hood and placed his things upon a long bench. He looked about the simple yet still lovely meeting room.

His response was a long sigh as Bard practically draped herself on a chair and removed her hood. Her bag and weapons rested up against it. She straightened after a moment and looked at him.

"It was. But my efforts to try to get us to the front of the crowd faster ended up "winning" us an audience with my Queen alone. Although the rules of Open Court will still apply, and if she knows of others who could help us she will have to tell me of them."

Taking her cue Bilbo sat upon a seat next to Bard.

"Why the rush? I know of what…you're supposed to be doing today…at noon. But that's not going to happen?" His last statement ended up sounding more like a question than he meant it to. The hour in question was fast approaching.

It was minutes away, actually. He was unsure of how he knew, but he did.

Bard turned to him, a frown upon her face.

"No, I will not take your heart Bilbo. But I had hoped…I had hoped to have things settled at least somewhat before noon. So we both could be aware but…" She trailed off, biting her lip.

Bilbo straightened in his chair, worry visible on his face.

"Bard, what exactly do you mean?"

Bard knelt toward her bag and pulled a small drawstring pouch out, it was small and purple in color. She opened it and withdrew what looked like a berry, it was bright red and perfectly round. She quickly closed the bag and just seemed to stare at the small fruit in her hand a moment. Saying nothing.

Then she spoke, "Bilbo. Do you trust me?"

"What? I, well…yes. I do."

She looked at him then, her eyes searching.

"Truly?"

"Yes." He made sure to sound firm.

She held out the berry to him.

"Then eat this, and whatever happens try not to panic. It'll only make it worse."

His brows rose to nearly his hair line. "Bard?! What is going on? I won't take that until you tell me what it does!" He had slowly inched away as he spoke, and now he was pressed up against the back of his chair. It wasn't that he didn't trust her…it just sounded suspicious.

Without changing expression Bard said, "This will momentarily stop you're heart and knock you unconscious for a small while. Please Bilbo, we don't have time. The mirror is watching. She cannot tell of where you are or what you are doing precisely but she can tell when you are alive or dead. And I know Jarogniew is watching. Waiting."

She held out the berry, both pleading, apologetic and impatient. She was desperate.

"Please!"

Slowly Bilbo held out a hand and watched as the berry was dropped into his palm. He brought it close to his face and became aware of a lovely smell, lovelier than any berry had a right to smell.

"This is enchanted."

"Yes, but only slightly so."

He looked over at Bard, uncertain. He looked at the woman who was both unfamiliar and familiar for so many reasons, she looked in turn. He came to a decision. With a gulp and breath for courage Bilbo tossed the berry into his mouth and swallowed it whole. A moment later he gave a wheeze, his breath seemingly caught in his throat.

A pain began in his chest, his tongue felt thick, his mouth was dry. He doubled over in the chair. Bard came forward and rested him upon her chest. He gripped at the front of her clothes and tried to focus on her face, his vision was fuzzy. Darkness began to creep along the edges of his vision. He tried to speak but could not, his lungs constricted, deprived of air.

A warmth, both numbing and slightly painful suddenly blossomed within his chest. He let out a gasp.

And then everything went black.

_8888_

Jarogniew sat at his desk, idly looking out the window as his slave within the mirror spoke to him about the growing plans of locals to overthrow the Kingdom. He smirked, he might decide to "help" after he got his own kingdom back.

Suddenly the spirit stopped mid-sentence. And then, emotionlessly, she said

"The heart of Bilbo Baggins has ceased to beat. Right upon the Mid-Day Hour."

As she spoke the lone clock within the room had begun to tell the time, the simple mechanism clanking softly. The disguised troll grinned, the look quite devilish.

"Excellent. All according to plan."

_Ugh! Short chapter! But the next is already in the works of being written so never fear dear reader!_

_Okay! Comet orchids and Thistles are supposed to mean Nobility and Royalty. Clovers are meant for prosperity and luck and all that good stuff. _

_Can I just say that uploading has begun kind of a bitch lately? I have to jump through a few hoops to make sure my formatting comes out right when I upload. Like what the hell man, for both this site AND Archive Of Our Own. Anyone else having a problem? ugh!_


	7. The Queen Speaks

_Again my imagination runs wild with this ridiculousness! Hope you enjoy!_

_I own absolutely none of this!_

Six- The Queen Speaks

_"I think it's about time you woke up my boy."_

_The face of a kindly old man filled his vision, his clothes were grey and he leaned upon a staff._

_"I…Who are you?"_

_"Just a meddlesome old man. Until our next meeting, lad."_

Bilbo let out a small cough as he regained consciousness. His body felt like lead and he made no motion to move, leaving only his chest to rise and fall with his breathing. Opening his eyes Bilbo noted he was still in that waiting room he and Bard had been taken to, how he could tell by the simple ceiling, was something he'd never know.

He had a terrible taste in his mouth, one of sourness and decay. But before he could really concentrate on it, voices garnered his attention. Distracting him.

"But Mistress, you must understand my reasons for helping Bilbo-"

"Silence Einar. I understand perfectly. And though I praise you for keeping a dangerous edge from my brother's grasp I am not pleased. Your actions have put years of work, years of _your own actions and infiltration_ into jeopardy."

Bilbo shivered when he heard the voice of Queen Ruet, he could feel the power of the troll-Queen in his very bones. She made no attempt to hide her aura, if anything she flaunted it. Draping it around herself and fanning it out.

Her quiet anger made it all the more tangible.

He laid perfectly still, barely breathing, and closed his eyes. His curiosity- and no small amount of fear- keeping him from interrupting the scene.

Einar tightened her fisted hands as they rested on her legs, she had been kneeling on the ground before the seat where her Queen had placed herself for quite some time now. Explaining all she could. Queen Reut had listened patiently and asked direct questions, her melodic voice deceptively neutral and curious.

Einar could feel a bit of dread now, and frustration. The same frustration that had boiled within her for many years.

"I understand that my position is jeopardized, any substitute will be recognized before long. But as I explained, I saw no other option Ma'am. But, as you can see, your brother grows desperate. Should we not strike now while he searches for more power? I think-"

Once more the troll woman was interrupted, this time by the raising of her Queen's hand. She fisted her hands even more tightly. It might've been Open Court, but she was still subject of her Queen's will and could not talk as an equal.

Queen Reut sat back in her chair, looking at one of her most favored spies with lidded eyes. Her otherworldly lilac orbs staring into the others earth brown ones. Einar was doing her best to convince her that her reasons for saving the boy were mostly for the mission but she could see right through her.

The girl had clearly spent too much time in the Sun.

Her subject's actions were for the Baggins boy first, the fact that they benefitted Reut was just an added bonus. The troll Queen felt like laughing, that cad Jarogniew had had a powerful little pawn within his grasp this whole time and had never known! Even with his damn Demon Mirror! And now her own spy had stolen him right from the malcontent's grasp and deposited him on her very doorstep, all without her ordering it!

And now he was out of her brother's grasp, where he belonged.

But now it was Reut's turn to decide what part the boy would play. She had no interest in his powers, immature as they were. She had more than enough magic at her disposal, thank you. She wouldn't-couldn't-kill him or send him back to his lands. His position as one blessed by not only her patron but of His Majestic Love was one to be respected.

Also the lad's father had been a good ally to her wonderful Leutwin, as was his mother. She had to respect that as well. If for nothing more than in memory of her son. So that left the final question…

She had it!

The dwarfs! Reut's ancestors had made a point to keep amicable interaction with the many fey in this part of the world, and during her time as a displaced princess she took up the responsibility while her brother had his way. Insular fool.

One fellow Monarch she had struck an accord with was the current "King" of the dwarfs, one Thorin Oakenshield. Due to the troubles his own race had suffered he had understood her plight and had been an invaluable ally. And ever since regaining her birth right she had made her kingdom open as a rest stop and post for dwarf trade and occupation. And had made sure to keep in contact with the particular caravan he liked to travel in, incognito.

It helped to keep _friends_ close after all.

A plan was forming in her mind now. Here she had an ally, a King of the Earth well respected-by most-and whose kind was well known in not just her kingdom but in the next one over where his kind had begun to make a new home, a kingdom with _an empty throne_.

Up for grabs. To. Anyone.

And a rebellion just around the corner.

And not five feet from her was a displaced lad, in need of a safe haven. One that she knew the sturdy folk would provide- if anything her little spy had thought of the alternative herself, if her other "plans" wouldn't work out- and lo and behold he was one of the Great Pair.

And the missing son of two of the most well-known- and dwindled- clans of humans further north, where they had made a home with the dwarfs after an exodus just a few years before from The Shire. If nothing else this would only solidify his connections to them even more.

That was three…what about the Sea?

Maybe…?

She remembered, a number of years ago during another Open Court she had been given a report of Thorin talking in depth with Elrond, the King of a group of Elves to the east who worshipped the Sea. That was the same Open Court where it was noted Lord Elrond's group had one new member- a small cloaked figure-when they left and Thorin's group had one less. And after wards the two were always seen to share amicable words and exchange news she never was able to learn the nature of. This spoke volumes, for Thorin was known to dislike elves. At least those of the Woods and Plains to the west of Lohr.

She could work with that. In time.

But now she had to see if the Baggins boy was worth any use. She preferred her pieces to have some brains and potential. But considering he had been smart enough to feign sleep and eavesdrop while she talked with her spy, he had to be more than simple looks.

"Mr. Baggins. Would you like to join me and Einar? We are talking for your sake after all."

With some amusement she watched as the young human slowly and stiffly sat up, and took the few steps toward them with hesitation. His eyes kept flicking to Einar, who could only look on at him and give silent reassurance. Reut had yet to return the right to speak to her.

Bilbo gave a stiff but deep bow and introduced himself as was proper.

"Hello Your Highness. I a-am Bilbo Baggins. Son of Bungo and Belladonna. At Your Service."

"So you are. Tell me Bilbo, what do you make of all this? I'm sure my Einar has made sure to tell you everything."

Bilbo gave a little awkward cough for his throat was dry and he still had that nasty taste in his mouth.

"Yes, she has Highness. My uncle is really your brother and he wants to eat my heart for more power. He killed both your son as well as several of my family members. And her taking me here has put a deep wrench in your plans."

Queen Reut let her lips curl just the tiniest bit at how the young lad didn't sound at all apologetic about the last bit while still being perfectly polite.

Bilbo made sure to stand as tall and as straight as he could as Queen Reut looked at him from top to bottom. Gears obviously moving in her head.

"Tell me Child of Man, what thinks you is the fattest thing?"

Taken aback by the rather odd question Bilbo answered the first thing to enter his mind.

"The Earth, for she feeds and provides for everything that grows and lives."

With satisfaction Queen Reut turned to her spy and with a flick of her wrist said,

"! #%*(, %^&*# &**^$#$# # (":?}$# *()_+$# (*&^%$# (). _&^# ?:"}}|^&^% ! #$%^& BG*JE#, NMJKIOPYEW B^%V * JI(SW V(). _+^%$#DSE BHGTYVFD $%^$VCA O(). _DW# ! BGHTY&^ C#(*FS !~YUIOB DFETG. (*&^%$# NLU*(DS SEFEDT SWERTFDVCDHUIN. LOINYTWSAO."

Einar stared. " !$%%^&*()MJG? FDER%$& *JHF#~ VFDSWERTY _+{OP, DE$%^ &Y *$F~Q BHGTYUI?"

Queen Reut gave her a pointed stare and sat up in her chair, authority and anger plain in her eyes.

"~QEYT. YO(&B"{+# D~!#CS. YTERDS HGTYUI&^ *(IU HY^& (IKFDEW _+ _+{": NJ_) ~! VBN HJ*&^%R DSE# ! :P{)(~+. D%^ _&*:LFD~_."

Bilbo blinked dumbly as he the two females switched to another dialect, the language of the Gold-bearded trolls was something he had never heard before. He could only watch as Bard swiftly got up and made a quick bow before gathering her things. He swiftly followed her cue after giving his own bow and within moments the two had left the room.

With a flick of her hair Queen Reut rose from her chair and straightened her clothes a bit. She had let her little spy get away with her own schemes and actions this time, but if things worked out she wouldn't have to deal with Einar's little rebellion for too much longer.

She walked forward and opened the door she had entered through earlier, on the other side of the threshold stood one of her loyal attendants. He had waited though the entire conversation to escort her to the lunch where she would once more converse with those of her realm but with the added bonus of food and drink.

As she stepped into the much brighter sunlight of the hall and onto the rest of her day a simple thought made her grin.

It was good to be the Queen.

_And random font change is random! I did it so Bilbo's sense of confusion and helplessness could be more easily expressed._

_I hope Queen Reut has made as much of a impression as her brother!_

_And for those who don't know what the hell Einar and her Queen spoke here a translation I managed to make using archaic rituals and the like!_

_With satisfaction Queen Reut turned to her spy and with a flick of her wrist said,_

_"Einar, the human may stay until Open Court ends but no longer. Be sure that the dwarfs take him, though I trust you have already arranged it. I want you to leave tonight and take the heart of a boar back to my brother; that will keep him busy. Oh, and be sure to help move the little rebellion in the next kingdom along, nothing major but if you see a fuse don t hesitate to have it lit. I trust you can handle everything else. Dismissed." _

_Einar stared. "Mistress why did you ask him that? What about when your brother finds the truth of the substitute? What are you planning?"_

_Queen Reut gave her a pointed stare and sat up in her chair, authority and anger plain in her eyes. _

_"Einar, you forget yourself. You know better than to question me. Now go, do as you are bid as one of Mine. Dismissed."_


	8. Dwarfs

_Hello! I am back from abroad so things should be moving much faster now! :D Anyway enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the shit I make up. ENJOY!_

Seven-Dwarfs

Bofur let out a sigh, he and his kin had been standing about all day in Queen Reut's audience hall and had wandered all over her kingdom the day before that. And that entire time he could think of nothing but his little, golden lad. Bard's inquiry to them for assistance had sowed a seed of worry in his belly that had blossomed into quite the flower of apprehension and anxiety.

He would be the first to admit that feeling such concern for someone he had met only once before, and not for very long at that, wasn't normal. But Bilbo…he had had Bofur's complete attention from the very beginning. Even before they had officially "met", Bofur had _seen_ him.

Bofur had just gotten off his shift and was walking tiredly to go get some mead and fair food; then through the crowd he saw this short, hooded figure weave about and around people with skill and grace. He could tell they were of lithe and strong build.

Then he got a glimpse of a face.

Pale skin and dark curly hair were shielded from the sun by the thin layer of cloth. The lad had looked in interest at all the things around him, shadowed but still visible smile small and content; he was utterly distracted and heading straight for Bofur without seeing him at all. The dwarf saw the perfect opportunity and gleefully took it.

He didn't regret it at all. Even if his current emotional involvement made him a bit of a wreck inside. And the playful ribbing he got from his troupe-mostly from Dwalin and Nori-only made him more aware of it. But as was his habit, he did his best to take it in stride and hope for the best.

Hopefully Bilbo's situation wasn't nearly as dire as they thought and if they did end up escorting him anywhere the dwarf would at least get to see the lovely lad again and make sure he was alright.

Bofur looked up through the trees and caught a peek at the full Moon shining high in the sky. He couldn't help but send a small prayer that all would work out, he was not a follower of the Moon but he recognized Her power and influence all the same.

"Will you stop worrying Bofur? I'm sure Bard will tell us that everything is alright."

Nori was audibly exasperated with his friend. Bofur had been distance for days now, and had only shown any enthusiasm when he volunteered to go with him to go meet up with Bard. They were going to meet in a secluded court yard, the three of them. The rest of their group would wait in the area designated for visitors-sans Thorin who was having an audience with Queen Reut-and make sure all knew they were there.

Though this Kingdom was "safe" it didn't hurt to take precautions all the same. At least that's how Nori felt; none argued with him on the matter.

"I'm sure your little boyfriend is fine and if we see him he will be more than willing to give you a kiss to make you feel better."

"Oh, shut it Nori." was Bofur's reply, but Nori spied the smile on his face. So he let it be and chuckled.

The two continued on, silently slipping through clover and moss covered side streets before turning a final corner and coming upon the entrance to the old courtyard. The way in was a somewhat crumbled archway and the area was obviously rather old and forgotten. These details were taken in at the periphery of their attention, for the majority of it became centered on the person standing in the middle of the enclosure.

A surprising amount of moonlight filtered in from the canopy above and filled the space with silvery light. The brightest rays shined down upon a lone figure, they stood staring up at a statue of some long forgotten individual of import.

They were of shorter stature and wore a cloak with the hood down. Shiny, ebony black curls glittered in the light and snow white skin gave off a lovely glow. Blood red, pouty lips spoke softly to another individual, someone who sat on a shadowed bench not too far away. Nori realized it was Bard, sans her human disguise.

Bofur's eyes widened in surprise. Attractive, intelligent features he had once seen in the brilliance of the Sun he now witnessed in the radiance of the Moon.

"Bilbo?" His voice was a mix of surprise and awe. His little golden lad was a silver beauty as well.

The two in the courtyard turned to the arriving dwarfs, who then walked over to meet them. Bilbo gave a sheepish grin in response to the way the others stared at him, his alabaster cheeks tinting a lovely pink when he saw how Bofur in particular was looking at him.

Bard came forward and clasped both dwarfs upon the shoulder, exhaustion and relief obvious on her face.

"I know you have questions, we will do our best to answer them."

"Damn right you will Bard. You did not tell me the human you wanted us to help was blessed by the Moon!"

Nori's voice was tight with agitation, he did not like surprises. Especially surprises like this. And the way Bofur just stood there practically drooling over the human lad, like a complete ninny, wasn't helping his mood.

Nori's words made Bilbo give Bard a confused look, his lovely lips turning into a small frown.

"I thought you told them everything Bard, so they would help."

The troll-woman crossed her arms and sighed. She turned and looked up at Bilbo.

"I told them some things, not all; in case their aid wasn't needed. They knew Jarogniew wants to kill you, but not specifically why."

"Well, it's pretty obvious now. He wanted to use him fo' some pretty serious magic. Those blessed by the Gods, let alone The Great Pair, are especially vulnerable to be fodder fo' the darker spells in the world. That's the price fo' greater power." Said Bofur, a small frown on his usually cheerful features.

Bard and Nori looked at him in surprise.

"How did you know he was doubly blessed?" Asked Bard. Not even all those who worked at the Bag End Estate knew of Bilbo's situation. Hell, not even Nori knew. She had gone to great pains for that to be so.

"He figured it out when we met." Answered Bilbo, a sheepish grin flashing on his lips.

"My hood slipped when we ran into each other and, well, the Sun did the rest."

Despite himself Nori gave a rueful chuckle.

"And here I thought all his talk of you "shining in the sunlight" was just smitten hogwash. Turns out only some of it was."

"Nori!" Bofur's cheeks now blazed under his mustache as Bilbo's brows rose and he gave Bofur a look.

Bard resisted the urge to face palm.

"If I may interrupt? There's something of a situation here." Now she was the one who was agitated.

Bard still felt bitter frustration over her interview with her Queen earlier in the day and the true reality of how restrained she was left a bad taste in her mouth.

The mood turned serious again and the troll woman turned her attention to the dwarfs.

"Things did not go as I had hoped. Bilbo only has amnesty until the end of Open Court; that in itself is not a long timeline. But I have to return to The Shire by tomorrow afternoon at the latest and present Jarogniew with a heart to substitute the one he wanted from Bilbo. May I still leave him in your care?"

"Yes, we'll look after him. His Baggins and Took relatives would skin us alive if they found out we had the chance to take him to them and didn't anyhow." Said Nori nonchalantly.

"So, you really do know them?" Asked Bilbo in a wistful, hopeful voice.

Bofur, managing a small grin, said, "Aye we do. Some pretty well. Our Dwalin even married one o' 'em! A feisty lass named Lobelia."

Bilbo's eyes widened in happy surprise. "She's alive?! And married?!"

He had missed his cousin, and their game of Steal the Spoons.

"Aye she is." Bofur's grin became a bit fuller. He liked seeing that his news could bring some happiness to Bilbo, the fact that said happiness made the lad look even lovelier than before was just his bonus to witness.

Bard and Nori watched as Bilbo started listing names of other cousins he had once known and Bofur confirming or denying if he knew them. To the dwarf's relief, he could say they all were alive.

Bard smiled at seeing Bilbo brighten, the news of reuniting with his estranged family-at least the bits that were left- was the only brightness in the darkened well his life had become. She didn't want to spoil his first bit of good mood all day but she still had some matters to speak to Nori about.

Getting an idea she flicked her eyes over to him, he met her gaze.

"I was hoping you could take Bilbo tonight and keep him hidden amongst your group, draw as little attention as possible to him."

"Sure we can." Answered Nori. He then turned to the other dwarf.

"Right Bofur?"

Bofur grinned reassuringly at the troll woman. "Oh aye, no one will give him a second thought."

"Thank you. All of you, I can't express my gratitude for all of your help. Especially you Bard."

Bilbo grabbed her hand and gave it a brief squeeze before turning to the dwarfs.

"Really, thank you. I'll do all I can to pull my weight as we travel so as not to be a burden."

Getting an idea of his own Nori asked, "What exactly is your skill set, Mr. Baggins?"

"Oh, uh-some skill with a sword, my walking staff. I can clean and cook-"

"_Cook?"_ Both dwarfs asked with surprising energy. They shared a grin.

"Cook what exactly?" Asked Bofur.

"Oh, stews. Roasts. I'm rather good at baking." Bilbo listed all this off with a matter of fact tone, and just a touch of pride. All his time spent with Shamira in the kitchen had most definitely not been a waste.

"It's true, he's very good." Added Bard. Both to defend her friend's skills and to play along with Nori's leading.

Nori turned to Bofur, "You think they started dinner yet at our camp?"

Queen Reut was good enough to make food available to her visitors during Open Court, but only dignitaries were presented with prepared feasts, and even then it was only when they were in meeting with the Queen herself. Otherwise it was just fresh supplies made available for individual groups to make their own meals.

"I don't think so. Bifur and Gloin should either be just getting back now or still be in the middle of getting food."

"Well the, Mr. Baggins. Mind showing us some of that cooking prowess?" Asked Nori with a large grin in Bilbo's direction.

"Oh! O-of course. Happy to be of help." He said with a smile.

"Bilbo you go on ahead then, I need to see to a few more things and afterward I'll give you a final good bye later tonight."

"Well, alright Bard. If you say so." He said to the troll woman and then he turned to the two dwarfs.

"If you gentlemen will just wait a moment here, I shall get my things and then we can be off."

With that Bilbo placed his hood back upon his head and made his way to the darkened corner where he and Bard had placed their things. Neither had felt very good about going to rooms provided by Queen Reut, Bard hadn't even gone to see them. She had made it seem like they would but instead they had just wandered around the city all day, before eventually coming here and discussing what to do next.

As Bilbo gathered his stuff Nori turned to his fellow dwarf and said, "Bofur, how about you go on ahead with Bilbo. I'll catch up to you later."

The furry hatted dwarf eyed his friend, his look scrutinizing. But there was a smile there all the same.

"Alright Nori, I'll lead him away from your serious talk. I'll even save you some dinner."

"You better." Mock threatened the sly dwarf. Bofur let out a chuckle just as Bilbo was coming back.

Just as the human lad came up to the group the mustachioed dwarf came forward and nonchalantly grabbed Bilbo's free hand.

"All right, Bilbo. If you'll just follow me, you can meet the rest of our merry troupe." Bilbo felt himself blush at the way Bofur had casually started leading him away, especially since it reminded him of the first time.

"I'll see you later then, Bard." He called back.

"Until Later Bilbo." Called the troll woman, a small grin on her face. Both she and Nori watched as Bofur continued to drag the lad off.

"So tell me, what exactly can ye bake?" Asked Bofur, both as a distraction and because he wanted to know.

As they crossed the threshold out of the courtyard Bilbo answered, "Oh, many things. Scones, muffins, pies. Like apple, peach, gooseberry-"

"Gooseberry pies?!" That was one of Bofur's favorites.

"Oh Mr. Baggins, yer after me own heart." Said the dwarf both in flirtation and dramatics.

Bilbo scoffed at him, thankful his hood hid the red dusting on his cheeks.

Troll and dwarf waited until they could no longer hear the pair and silence once more reigned upon the area before resuming to talk.

"Well, their wedding will be just lovely." Joked Bard with a smile.

It died a little when Nori directed a look at her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He demanded, all seriousness.

She sighed for probably the hundredth time that night. "Like I said before. I wasn't exactly sure I would be in need of you, so I didn't say everything. Not to mention I wasn't sure who could be listening. No one in The Shire knows of Bilbo's condition, or in any of the surrounding areas. I wanted to keep it that way."

Nori glared at Bard for a moment but then gave a grunt.

"What are his…abilities? Can he…Like Ori…?"

"No. His skills in Lunar magic are restricted to truth or magic detection and being untraceable via magical means. With some training he could probably learn to use them properly."

"Ah. And the Solar magic…?"

"Plants. Again, with some training he could really make something of them. Will you…will you be paying Ori a visit?"

"We plan to pick her up this year. It's time she came home."

"Good. In times like these…one should be able to go home."

She didn't look at him as she said this, instead she looked off into the dark, in the direction of the Kingdom of Lorh. Nori stared at her profile, taking in how the shadows and moonlight played upon her unique coloring.

"You know Jarogniew won't take your ruse kindly. And he will find it out, with that mirror of his."

And when he did it would most likely not end well.

"I have to give him a replacement Nori, for everyone's sake. I have to go back."

"No, you don't. Just go back and do what you have to do in the human kingdom, warn Minerva and Timur and disappear! Meet back up with us. "

Bard gave him a look. "I _have_ to Nori. I have been ordered, I cannot refuse. It is my duty."

"What about Minerva? What about your _duty_ to her? Or Timur? Or Bilbo?"

"They will survive, especially Bilbo. He's stronger than even he knows. If I do not return, all the same, will you look after them for me?"

They stared at each other in the quiet of the forgotten plaza.

"Can he actually cook?" He asked, referring to Bilbo.

She smiled. "Very well, Bombur will love him. And you all will love the results."

He nodded his head, a small smirk coming to his face for a moment as he entertained the thought. They were silent again for a few moments.

"How do you expect this all to play out?" He suddenly asked. "I know for a fact that someone will be sitting on that throne when all of this is over."

"I don't know. But my Queen is planning something. She asked Bilbo the second part of the Riddle today."

"What was his answer?"

"The Earth. 'For she feeds and provides for everything that grows and lives'."

"That's not a bad answer. Do you think she plans for him to rule?" He asked, a bit incredulous.

"I think she plans for him to _help_ who she wants to rule." She gave him a look.

He snorted. "Not going to happen. Thorin is fine being a leader to his people but he was witness to his father's madness in trying to reclaim the old kingdoms. He and his kin have no plans on trying to get this one."

"Then let us hope who ever does sit on the throne, will be friendly to the dwarfs' plight and let you keep the mines."

Nori squinted his eyes at her, "Do you think he could rule? Bilbo, I mean."

"I think he'd make an excellent ruler, just like both his parents would have been."

"So then, if an opportunity arose…?"

"Don't be afraid to give him a bit of a nudge."

She felt bad about planning things over her friend's head, but she felt Bilbo was the best bet to keep the throne out of scheming hands. The power of the Legend of Lorh was waning thin, and things were already beginning to move. She had to try.

"Anything else?" Asked Nori, he did have some more roaming about to do before returning to his camp.

"Nothing that you don't already know." She answered.

"You're not going to tell him goodbye, are you." It was more a statement than a question.

She looked away and said, "I already did. It's easier. Like I said, he will survive."

After a pause Bard turned back to him and stuck out a hand as she said, "May your way always be filled with light, Nori, and lead you home."

The dwarf looked at the hand offered to him, then came forward and grabbed a hold of it before pulling and enveloping the troll woman into a quick hug.

"I'll see you there, Einar." He said after he released her.

Nori watched as the troll woman gave him a quick smile before turning and walking off in to the dark, he listened as she picked up her things and then departed from the courtyard via another exit.

Nori gave a last look around the enclosure and at the statue in its epicenter. Its hooded face was turned down and a review of the figure revealed that it was female; in her hands was a rake and a broom. With a final glance at the statue Nori made his own way into the dark depths of the troll city, leaving the forgotten space to its shadowy solitude.


	9. Questions Come to Light

_UGGHHH it's been forever! I apologize! But here's a really long chapter and another after it to make up for it! :D _

_By the way sorry if my crappy dialogue is crappy, still new at it!_

_Enjoy!_

Eight- Questions Come to Light

_Bilbo gazed at the sea, its rolling, ever shifting mass both terrifying yet mystifying. Its surface shimmered beautifully in the impossible light. Tearing his eyes away from the fantastic sight he turned to the person who lounged next to him on the hill he found himself on. It was the wizard that Bard had waved to, almost subconsciously, when they had been wandering around the Troll Kingdom, and it was the very same old man that he had dreamed of talking to after faking his death. _

_He had never gotten the chance to ask Bard how she knew him… _

_The wizard-who called himself Gandalf smoked almost lazily on a long pipe, his eyes closed and a soft smile on his face. As if sensing Bilbo staring at him he turned his head and then opened his eyes, orbs as grey as his clothes twinkled in a friendly light. _

_"Do you know what is swift of the Sea?" _

_Bilbo blinked at the question, not entirely surprised he was asked it. Though he hadn't a clue of the type of answer the old man was looking for. Over the last several nights-ever since he had left to travel with the Seven Sons- Bilbo had been visited in his dreams by the wizard. Every night he was asked a different question._

_'How is a monarch like Earth?'_

_'How is the Moon lovely?'_

_'What is soft of the Sun?'_

_And other odd queries. Each night he was asked one and he did his best to answer, because, really, there was nothing more for him to do. The wizard would not go away and honestly…the inquiries intrigued him. He could tell Gandalf meant no harm, at least not to him, but his true purpose was a mystery to Bilbo. As well why-and how- he appeared in his dreams. When Bilbo asked the old man had simply smiled and would not give a straight answer. _

_But he was a friend of Bard's…and it had been such a long time since he had been given a good riddle. And try as he might he could never seem to say the right answer; yes he would say things that were correct. But they were not what the wizard was trying to get him to say… or at least realize. Not completely. _

_But he was getting close, he could feel it. _

_The young human lad turned away from the wizard and gazed back at the view. He would be seeing it tomorrow, the dwarfs having taken the detour to go pick up a member of their troupe. A young dwarf lass who was sister to Nori, lover of Thorin, and a friend to them all. As he had learned, though not much else due to dwarf secrecy. _

_He had never seen the Sea before. _

_"The waves…" He trailed off._

_"And? The Sea, the old and ancient waters where life first began, has many things about Him. Many faces, many aspects. Ever changing, ever moving."_

_Gandalf's voice was soft, and urging. It never strayed from this tone, even after Bilbo had said up to twenty wrong guesses and was beginning to be frustrated with himself. _

_"I…" Bilbo furrowed his brows, his clever mind dulled by being in a dream and unable to grasp the angle that he needed to solve the problem. He just wasn't getting something…_

_"Tell me your answer tomorrow night, dear boy. Our lesson is about to be cut short." Said Gandalf from behind him. Voice unconcerned. _

_"Huh?" _

Bilbo jolted awake when a loud crash resounded against the side of the covered wagon he slept in. He shared the space with Gloin; the married, red headed dwarf being the elected roommate since he had no kin taking up the extra space on this particular excursion. Bilbo was rather fine with that, as he was barely getting to know any of the dwarfs and he felt awkward asking.

Also the attention he got from Bofur so far was enough for him. He could barely imagine sharing cart space at night with the flirting dwarf! Especially with the small company of dwarfs watching! The jokes and good natured betting and the like was bad enough as it was.

The human lad was pulled out of his groggy musings by explicit cursing from a very frustrated sounding Dwalin, and complains about the state of his wagon from Gloin. In response the sleepy human threw off the covers and with quick movements crawled over and pulled back one of the tarp flaps on the covered wagon, sticking his head out into the early morning air.

It was very early morning in point of fact. The sun just barely beginning to peek above the horizon. The clouds from the light rain the night before nowhere in sight.

Getting out of the wagon and turning to the source of the noise Bilbo watched as a madly laughing Nori helped the still cursing Dwalin up; seemed the dwarf had slipped in some mud and now his boots and lower legs were covered in the wet dirt and sand. Gloin was beside them, muttering and running his hands over his sturdy wagon.

"M-mr. Dwalin are you alright? What's all the hullabaloo?" Asked Bilbo before he could stop himself. He knew Dwalin and Nori had the last watch today, but usually both were rather quiet with their shenanigans when on "shift".

So their sudden noise and the usually heavily asleep Gloin being up and about was what peeked his ever-ravenous curiosity.

A still snickering Nori answered, "He's fine Bilbo. _Mr._ Dwalin here just can't seem to keep his feet when one brings up his lady love. Tis all." For added dramatics had Nori placed a hand on his chest and his voice rose a note or two higher.

"I just slipped, you wanker. And leave my fallen star out of it!" Dwalin grumbled crankily and after he rose from wiping as much dirt off himself as possible he shoved Nori good naturedly, but the push wasn't really forceful- for a dwarf, anyway- and the grinning spy barely shifted his feet.

"Oh! A "fallen star" is she now?! Haven't heard that before! Such words of whimsy from our stoic, hardened warrior! You're beginning to sound like Bofur!" Said Nori, clearly enjoying giving his friend a good natured teasing.

Dwalin growled inaudibly in response, his face noticeably red, and tried to tackle Nori. The red headed dwarf cackling all the while. Bilbo could only blink as he watched the scene.

"He's in a good mood." He stated blandly.

Gloin sighed at the two dwarfs' surprisingly childish antics and grumbled that it was too early for such nonsense. He then turned to Bilbo and said, "I suppose he is, considering. Sorry they woke you lad, but as you can see our watch is…yes. Anyway, since we're both up how about we make an early breakfast? I start up a fire and you make us some of that wonderful porridge?"

Bilbo smiled and laughed when his own belly gave a soft growl at the mention of food.

"Sounds like a plan Mr. Gloin. Just, um, let me get my cloak. Yes?"

The sun had continued to rise, and Bilbo could almost feel the rays bouncing off himself. Even as he spoke to him, Gloin eyed Bilbo with some awe. All the dwarfs did- Bofur the most- when he left himself uncovered in the light. He could still remember all of their faces when he had first shown them how he looked during both night and day.

They were almost as comical as when they learned he understood their sign and spoken language, for the most part anyway. Apparently Shamira should not have shared as she had, but there it was.

With an affirmative from Gloin-and a friendly reminder that he didn't need to address any of them by "Mr." or the like save their leader- Bilbo quickly crawled back into their shared space and gathered his meager disguise. Happy to be cloaked from view once more Bilbo made his way to the older male at the center of the camp.

As he and Gloin worked together to stack up the wood for the fire Bilbo asked the dwarf why he was up so early. Gloin had replied he had had a strange dream.

"S-strange dream?" Asked Bilbo. He had told no one of his and Gandalf's conversations. Not even Bofur, fearing they'd think him mad or worse…

"Oh aye, dreamt my little Gimli had gone and grown up into a strong and proud dwarf any father would be proud to have. He was marrying an elf. A male, with long glossy white hair and a mischievous twinkle in the eye."

Bilbo blinked as he stirred the porridge in the heated pot, adding odds and ends to make it tasty. Already its alluring smell was calling some of the dwarfs to a somewhat early rise. Dwalin and Nori were also making their way over, both noticeably covered in mud and still playfully bickering.

"And it was odd he was to marry an elf? Or was it because he was wedding a man?"

"Males actually wedding isn't an oddity to dwarfs; though the racial difference was a surprise, such unions are not unheard of. What was strange about it was the fact that my boy was the one wearing the hair ordainments of the bride, while the elf that of the groom." Gloin made a scoffing sound.

"My son, the _bride_ of an elf? Ludicrous." He then gave a laugh as Bilbo looked on. Unsure how to respond other than to smile weakly.

"Oh aye, dwarfs are much better _groom_ material. If I do say so me-self."

Bilbo quickly turned in surprise to the chipper voice behind him and couldn't help a blush as Bofur walked over and flashed him a large grin. He made a grand show of looking at and smelling the breakfast Bilbo was almost done with while placing himself between his fellow dwarf and the human. Bilbo's blush only deepened when Bofur slung an arm over his shoulders for good measure.

"Lookin' good Bilbo!" Complimented Bofur as he faced the lad with his trademark expression, though there was a flirty edge to it that made Bilbo's heart flutter a bit. Unused to the constant and friendly attention.

"Do you mean him or the food?" Interrupted Nori suddenly, mercifully giving Bilbo an excuse to break the surprisingly intense eye contact and send a weak scoff in his direction.

As Nori and Dwalin shared a laugh Gloin ran a hand over his face tiredly and said, "It's too early for this."

"I agree." Growled the sleep muffled voice of Thorin.

The dwarf leader walked onto the scene from the direction of the trees and bushes the group had designated as the latrine and stopped not too far away from Bilbo, hands clasped behind his back. One thing that Bilbo had learned quickly was that though the dwarf leader could rise as early as needed with little difficulty, he was not a morning person. And could be rather grumpy and gruff when provoked. So everyone's energy quickly subdued and Bofur's arm lowered from around Bilbo's shoulders.

"Morning Mr. Baggins, smells good. Almost ready I hope?" Asked Thorin, his blue eyes steady on the human lad.

Bilbo had to make a quick nervous swallow before answering. "M-morning. Almost is right. Mr. Oakenshield."

Thorin had been nothing if not kind, though understandably distant, in his treatment of Bilbo. None the less the human had never felt so intimidated in all his life. Not even the troll Queen had a presence like Thorin, in his opinion. Especially with the fact that Thorin was one of the two dwarfs- aside from Dwalin- who a bit taller than himself.

So he did his best to do what he could and took to his job as cook with abandon, quickly endearing himself to the group.

Thorin smiled at Bilbo, just a bit, and then his attention turned to the dwarfs beside him and greeted them.

"Bofur, Gloin, get Bifur and Dori up and ready. It would be wasteful to not use this early start to our advantage."

Both dwarfs nodded and did as they were bid-Bofur giving Bilbo a quick wink before he moved away- and Bilbo watched as Thorin went and sat down next to Dwalin and Nori and asked of their report on the surrounding area. He continued to mind the porridge as he idly listened to notifications on terrain-especially on the abundance of slippery mud in the area- and how the path seemed clear to the beach.

At the mention of their destination Bilbo found his mind wandering back to the reason for this detour and the dream he had been taken from not too long ago. These thoughts swirled about his mind so much that he only paid half his attention to his surroundings for the rest of the morning. He served food, helped pack camp, evaded Bofur's wandering hands and much more with his mind elsewhere.

This is why when it was time to move along he found himself seated next to Thorin on his wagon instead of another seat. With no readily forthcoming reason for why he was there.

Bilbo had come to learn that the dwarfs made a habit of switching passengers as they traveled, so as to keep down monotony. Drivers and passengers also switched day to day between the two dwarfs who shared a particular wagon or cart, if they shared. This was why since his second day with the dwarfs Gloin had been handing him the reigns and letting him control his horse, Myrtle, from time to time when they rode together.

But despite Bilbo's participation in this randomization he had not once sat with Thorin. And now here he was, at the front of the line instead of near the back with his usual company of Bofur, Bifur or Gloin. With only the open rode as distraction.

'Oh my.' He thought uncertainly.

The two sat quietly at first, as if testing how the air reacted if they shared a space. Bilbo's only reassurance was that he felt no malcontent from Thorin as they drove along. The leader's aura was immense though, it seemed to almost press against Bilbo's senses, full of dignity and the presence of the Earth. He was Her son and the human knew he would not come to harm with Thorin around.

For Thorin's part, he was hiding a small affectionate smile as he waited for Bilbo to gather his wits and speak first. Although Thorin had made the point to remain distant, as a leader should be, he still wished to get to know the lad that reminded him so much of his human friends and his love; Thorin had used this familiarity to his advantage and spared no time in having Bilbo agree to ride with him in his distracted state. He knew he wouldn't get the chance to talk like this otherwise.

Bofur's pout when he learned of this development was priceless and Thorin could feel his friend's gaze on them even from a wagon away.

Also, he thought this would help in getting the lad to not be so afraid of him; it was amusing at first but now he was concerned for Bilbo's health. He seemed to have a small heart attack whenever Thorin even looked in his direction. At this rate they'd have to carry Bilbo back with them.

So there he sat, as calm and still as he could be, and watched the road. Observing from the corner of his eye as Bilbo slowly relaxed and finally gathered the pluck to begin conversation.

"I-I'm glad the weather's cleared up."

Thorin repressed a chuckle and answered, "As am I. This area can be hazardous with too much rain, and despite all his years of traveling with me Minty here still does not like to wade through mud."

As if in response Thorin's calm horse suddenly gave a small whinny and shook its head. Both couldn't help a small laugh at the timing.

Now a question was beginning to buzz about Bilbo's mind and with only a bit of hesitation he asked it.

"Forgive me, but, we are going to pick up your…betrothed?"

Thorin nodded his head, glancing at Bilbo a moment before returning his gaze to the road.

"Yes. She had to live with the water-elves for a time to hide herself. Enemies of mine had gotten wind of her beauty…and her talents. I thought it best if she went to stay with some allies of the old kingdom, where she would be safe and trained. While I made efforts to dispose of those who threatened her. But now, it is time she returned."

"W-what are her 'talents'?" Bilbo couldn't stop himself from asking.

But Thorin was not offended by his prying and answered, rather cryptically he had to admit, "You will see tonight when you meet her. Then all will become clear."

Bilbo suppressed a huff of frustration, but decided to leave it. After a moment he asked, "So why do you and your people reside in this land as you do?"

Bilbo had listened to many stories from the dwarfs of their home, and the bits of his family they shared it with. But he had never gotten the chance to ask the why. Thorin squinted his eyes a moment, deep in thought. Then he began.

"It is because of my Grandfather. Our original home lies far beyond here, Mr. Baggins. Where the mountains are old and have deep, rich roots. My father's father, Thror, the last King under the Seven Mountains, had allowed himself to be lead astray. He wished to reach the very ends of the mountains, urging his subjects to mine deeper and deeper into the dark. But what he hadn't realized was that there might be things lurking there, waiting to be disturbed. "

Thorin paused a moment and Bilbo found himself blurting "What did they find?"

The human was completely relaxed, enraptured with the story. Had it been a happier tale, or a legend more than his own personal history Thorin would have smiled. Instead he continued.

"A Balrog, a Demon of Old. It did not take kindly to an army of dwarfs caving in its roof and quickly exacted revenge. My people fled their home, unable to fight the terrible force that raged through. Some did not survive, including my Grandfather. My father took up leadership and led his people away, in search of a better home.

The journey was long, and many, fair folk and man alike, turned us away or tried to take advantage of our displacement. My father did not live to see the end of it. But finally I was able to lead my family and what remained of my people into this land, and claimed a section of it for ourselves. When a group of humans came our way some time later, equally as displaced as we had been, we welcomed them."

He grew silent, his tale finished.

"I know what that's like. To loose family and have no real home, though in actuality I have always lived in what it was supposed to be. I'm sorry you had to go through that." Said Bilbo after a time.

Thorin shifted his gaze over to the human, who sat looking at his hands in the sunlight, soft blue eyes not really seeing the spectacle. Thorin took in the way the human's fingers and palms shined in the light as he moved them, the golden glow shimmering with magic.

"I am sorry as well. Clovis…had been a friend. Deceit is a terrible thing, and grows everywhere in this ever darkening world. But truth also exists, and will be revealed when the time is right.

Jarogniew _will_ pay for his crimes, one way or another. All like him do."

Bilbo looked up as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, somewhat surprised at the gesture and Thorin's words. He gazed at the dwarf Lord and then said, "I hope I am there to see it."

"Don't we all?"

Bilbo found he didn't mind sitting next to Thorin any longer.


	10. Answers in the Dark

_I am getting bad at chapter titles. If anyone has a better idea I will gladly change it. Otherwise enjoy!_

Nine- Answers in the Dark

The Sea was even lovelier than he thought it would be. They had traveled all day, Bilbo barely feeling the time pass as he spoke with Thorin the whole morning. When seats were decided after the midday break it was with contentment that Bilbo seated himself with Bofur, while Nori went up and rode with Thorin.

The mustachioed dwarf was delighted to have Bilbo's attention once again and the two talked easily about many subjects. Bofur was even kind enough to fill in a few more details to the tale Thorin had told Bilbo earlier.

As they spoke Bilbo had taken a moment to truly look at the dwarf who he had become close to; he watched the way Bofur earnestly answered his questions with no judgment and eagerly asked some of his own with happy curiosity and energy. His twinkling eyes and mischievous grin charming Bilbo and his safe, warm aura putting him at ease. It was at this moment Bilbo decided he would tell Bofur about Gandalf and his riddles.

If anyone were to understand it would be him. But he would wait until one more dream, after he had seen the Sea.

The group had arrived near the rendezvous point at dusk where they quickly set up their camp and a perimeter. Bilbo learned that the water elves would not appear until well after night fall and the meeting would be quick, for there was still a stigma in associating with the "failed Kingdom of Durin" with the older races. And neither group wanted to make their dealings known.

For word can travel as swift as the Northern Wind at times.

Dinner that night was fruit with roasted fish that had been caught not too long before. Dori helped him to make some very nice seasonings to flavor the fish with, and Bifur's roasted greens. When there was nothing left to be done but to wait Bilbo had settled himself down and engaged himself in conversation with Bifur while Bofur and Gloin were sent off on a perimeter check. The older dwarf was suddenly in the mood once more to tell the innocuous human tales of his life as a warrior, then a miner and finally a carver.

As the night wore on Dori came to sit beside them, hands busy with a bit of knitting. Though Bilbo noticed he didn't seem to be truly concentrated on his task, and constantly had to redo some stitches.

Bifur was in the middle of once again telling the tale of how he was rendered mute in battle, but Bilbo didn't mind for the tale was intense. Just before Bifur reached his climax Dwalin came forward and clamped a hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

The human looked up in surprise, "M-Dwalin! Yes?"

Dwalin grinned at him, "Come on lad, yer going with us."

Bifur's hands stilled and Dori's clacking needles came to a halt.

"I-I am? Why?" He asked, as he stood up.

"Because Thorin wants you to. Sorry Bifur, I have to steal your captive audience."

'He'll be back' signed Bifur nonchalantly before pulling out a bit of wood and beginning to carve at it. Dori said nothing and silently went back to his halfhearted task.

Bilbo could only blink as he was led away and soon enough he and Dwalin met up with Thorin and Nori at the outer edge of their camp. The two were engaged in whispered conversation, but stopped when the others came near. In the faint light Bilbo saw both of them give him a small smile.

"Mr. Baggins, so glad you could join us." Said Thorin.

"Glad to come. But why me, if I may ask?" As he spoke they had started to walk down the beach, their only light the waning moon.

Nori settled his arm around Bilbo's shoulders and answered, "Because some things need to be seen, and to be shown."

"You do realize how horribly cryptic that sounds, right?" Said Bilbo, annoyance creeping up on him.

His only answer was Nori's laugh and the smirks he knew were on Thorin and Dwalin's faces.

All were silent after that, an oddly tense atmosphere surrounding the group. Bilbo fought the urge to shrink inside his cloak. Eventually they neared a huge outcropping of craggy rock that stretched somewhat out into the sea. Bilbo could only follow as the dwarfs climbed up upon the rock and disappeared behind a large edge. When he himself crossed over he found that the outcropping had a large depression in it, hidden from view from the side.

It was like a small, closed off beach. The moon shined into the space and everything had lines and shadows. When his thin shoes finally touched sand again he went and stood off to the side next to Dwalin. He watched as Nori and Thorin stood side by side near the water's edge. The incoming tide just barely touching the tips of their heavy boots. At first nothing happened and Bilbo was just beginning to ask a question.

But the words died on his lips as he watched a glow startup within the sea. The glow strengthened and suddenly the waters parted right up to the shore, the human could only watch in amazement as out of the space came three figures. Two tall and dressed in somewhat shining garments, their hair long, glossy, and dark. Sea Elves. The third was much shorter and wore a cloak of purple with the hood obscuring their features, but any could see the figure was a shapely female.

The three calmly walked over to Thorin and Nori, when almost to the water's edge the two elves stopped. The third calmly turned to them and, wordlessly, they bowed to one another. As the third rose the two elves bowed once more to Thorin and Nori who bowed just as silently back. With that the sea fey turned and went back the way they had come.

The cloaked figure watched them go for a moment and then, with an obviously joyful cry, launched herself at the waiting arms of fiancé and brother. Dwalin and Bilbo came forward as Nori and Thorin had their reunion with one of their lost. When they were near enough the woman managed to snake out of their arms rushed Dwalin who gladly picked her up and gave her a large hug.

As she was released Thorin came forward and said "Ori my dear, this is Bilbo Baggins. Someone I'm sure you'd very much like to meet, Bilbo if you would please?"

He did not know how or why, but Bilbo knew exactly what the dwarf king meant by those words. And with only the slightest hesitation let his hood down, revealing his enchanting appearance.

"At your service." He said.

The woman gasped as she looked up at him, her hand half raising itself as if to touch. Much like how Bofur had done. But instead she brought the hand back and used it to lower her own hood.

Now it was Bilbo's turn to gasp, for now he was the one looking at pale snow white skin and lovely red lips. Ebony black, cropped hair framed the face of a young dwarf woman. She smiled a smile of sad understanding and her aura sang of comradery.

"And I am at yours." She answered.

No one else said a single word.

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Jarogniew paced. His steps were angry and quick. Once more he resided in his office, windows wide open to let in the predawn light.

The figure within his magic mirror watched on, silent. Her face stoic save for her lips, which always seemed to have the slightest smirk to them.

The heart. The heart he had been given had been a fake.

THAT OF A BOAR!

That no account bow-woman had tried to trick him! HIM!

Well, he had had the last laugh. Against his sister and her little _spy_.

But now he was back to square one. Hell, he wasn't even at square one! The boy was gone and untraceable, as well as any companions he had with him.

He sent a venomous glare to the Moon, who looked in from high in the sky.

There was none other with his condition that the mirror could "sense".

All of the servants of old lord Baggins had left not too long after the boy had. The peasants were plotting, the plants were dying, the aristocrats sitting and he still wanted to strangle something!

He was stuck. He. Was. Stuck.

The hour of action was upon him. What was there to do?

He wanted his kingdom, his legacy. But he needed more force. He needed power! Or an army-

Jarogniew stopped, his mind gripping upon the beginning of a thought.

"An army. And army desperate for change, near readiness to kill, and numbers…"

The peasants. They had been going to "secret" meetings for a very long time now. Converging in different places away from the prying eyes of hostile gentry in surrounding lands. And always listening to the words of one Otho Bracegirdle, an old man who had wasted his life gardening a rich man's lawns. Never marrying and now he lived alone in a ramshackle hut in the back of his master's lands with nothing but spirits and bitter memories to keep him company.

For whatever reason, the section of resistance within The Shire looked to this broken man for leadership. Maybe to see an example of purposeful hate.

In either case, the man actually did a rather good job. He over saw everything, was smart enough to divide labor amongst young, smart and loyal "generals" and made promises that were both grand yet realistic. Otho lead with an iron fist, and kept up the image of a drunken old gardener to his, soon to be lynched, employer.

Jarogniew had to give credit where it was due.

"Magic mirror, tell me where the one named Otho Bracegirdle is at the moment?"

The spirit was silent for a moment and then uttered "His home, in deep drunken slumber."

"Perfect."

He knew an easy spell to look like an old man, to make himself sound like Otho would be even easier. And convincing the humans to direct anger towards the "nobility" of the forest, namely of the Troll Kingdom, for "stealing the precious life force of their land" would be the easiest of all.


End file.
